What happened in Vegas?
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez broke up 5 years ago, hoping never to see each other again. However, after a weekend in Vegas, they wake up to find themselves married...to each other. Is this just a drunken mistake or an opportunity to start over?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I decided not to do a sequel because my heart wasn't really in it. Anyway...I am starting a new story. I really like it! It doesn't matter what I think however. Tell me if you hate it and I will take it down! **

* * *

She woke up with a total migraine and knew she smelt like tequila, her favorite alcoholic drink. She had gone clubbing. It had been the first time in at least a year that she had gotten drunk, and now she knew why.

She didn't even remember the previous night's events. She remembered wearing her silver dress and black pumps. She remembered going into the club with Sharpay and after that, everything else was a blur.

She normally didn't club. Actually, she was a very good dancer but was never interested in that sort of activity. She was focused and serious now. She had just graduated from college and gotten a steady career; so this kind of activity was unprofessional and immature.

However, it was her girls' weekend with Sharpay. They had both taken off work to come down to Vegas to relax. Gabriella knew what she was getting herself into but didn't expect to get this drunk.

_Boy, Sharpay is going to get hurt._ She thought with a smirk. Her best friend had promised her that they wouldn't get wasted, but they did. She opened her eyes, finally. Then she saw that she wasn't in her apartment. She was in a hotel room, a really nice hotel room.

The plain white sheets under her were Egyptian cotton and everything was so royalty-like. While her family did have money, she still had never stayed at this nice of a hotel. Then she saw a man on the other side of the king sized bed.

She had slept with a total stranger. A mental note was placed in her head to take a 'morning after' pill. Sharpay could let her borrow one.

However, the man seemed familiar, although she only saw the back of his head and naked ass. She just wanted to get a look on his face. However, when he finally shifted and she saw him…she screamed.

It wasn't just a normal man.

It was Troy Bolton.

* * *

When Troy Bolton woke up, he heard a girly squeal. _Oh God, I've slept with a fan-girl_. He was hung over and had the worst headache in the world, so he kept his eyes closed.

Then, he felt something foreign on his fourth finger. Finally staring at it, he gasped. He wasn't, was he?

He was a very civilized man. He had a steady job and had a very good life. That is, if you counted Lakers superstar as a career. He was famous and rich. Yet, he was nice and kind hearted.

Clubs weren't his scene, nor did he like them. His best friend had talked him into it. They were on a vacation to Vegas. Chad Danforth was Troy's best friend and he was a very good persuader. He had gotten Troy to that club like it was the easiest thing, saying that they should club on their last night there.

Now, in a few hours, Chad was going to get the beating of his lifetime for it.

There on Troy Bolton's fourth finger was a wedding band, and before last night…he wasn't married.

Finally getting courage, the blue-eyed boy looked up at his new bride. She had her head in her hands, showing her stress through her body language. Maybe she wasn't a fan-girl after all.

When she finally looked up to him again, he yelled himself. She definitely wasn't a fan-girl.

She was Gabriella Montez.

She was his high school sweetheart.

* * *

They had gone their separate ways angered and confused. Well, she was angry at him. He was very much in love with her. They had gotten in a fight, days before graduation and she had flown off to New York to Colombia for journalism and he headed to California…like a dog with its tail between his legs.

They hadn't seen each other since. Well, he hadn't seen her, at least. Junior year of college Troy had been drafted to play for the LA Lakers, and he quickly took them up on their offer. Chad, his best friend, quickly followed his actions senior year.

Gabriella, unknown to her ex, had moved to California recently and worked for People magazine. She was asked numerous times to give dish about Troy Bolton, but she never did. Everyone knew that they had gone to school together, but not that they were in love.

No one knew the painful details of their breakup. All the public knew was that they had been in all the same classes since grade 10.

"Hey wife." Troy finally said with a smirk. She looked down at her finger and groaned. She too had a matching ring. This was all she needed, a quickie marriage with a man she hated.

"Fuck off. We are getting a divorce." He leaned against the pillow,

"Maybe later, I will when I feel like it." She slapped him across the face. The painful memories of their horrid breakup still fresh in her mind and she couldn't think clearly. "Fuck, El that hurt." She stood up quickly, pulling the blanket with her, covering her whole body and leaving him naked in the white sheets.

"Good." He rolled his eyes,

"I don't know why you are covering up. We had tons of hot sex when we were in high school. Remember El, I had you moaning and…" She glared at him quickly, brown eyes burning through his skin.

"Shut up. It's Gabriella to you." He stood up himself, not even bothering to cover himself up. He always loved messing with her.

"You'll always be my El." She glanced over at him as she slipped into her silver dress. His blue eyes looked so caring and so wonderful…then she slipped out of her trance.

"No. I'm not your El anymore. We are OVER. We've been over for four years!" He started toward her, still clearly naked.

"Yeah, but now we are married. Come on El, you know I'm the only one who has ever been in you." He was so close that they could kiss, which she almost did until she pulled back.

"Shut up and put some clothes on. You are disgusting." He made a tsk-ing sound with his lips and spoke in a mockery tone,

"That's not what you were yelling last night." She let out a long deep breath. Thank God today was her day off and she was in another city. She laughed though, it was ironic that the day she wouldn't be there, all her colleagues would be gossiping about her online.

"Shut up," She opened the door and turned back around, "If you get me fired from my job, I swear to God, I will physically harm you." He winked at her,

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Balling her tiny hands in fists, she slammed the door again and yelled through the thin wood.

"You'll be hearing from my attorney soon." He shouted back,

"Alright, see you later MRS. BOLTON."

* * *

**Ha Ha...alright! Tell me what you think! Be honest! Oh and if you have any tips you can tell me too! Remember: BE HONEST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for all the reviews! Alot of you guys mentioned the movie 'What happens in Vegas' but it's really funny because I haven't even seen it! Lol! Here's chapter two!**

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Gabriella announced as she arrived at the hotel room that she was currently sharing with her best friend. She was angry, no she was pissed. Her face was red and her finger nails had almost torn a hole in her steering wheel that she gripped the whole way home.

Sharpay yawned and came into the room, drinking black coffee and wearing pajamas. Obviously she had come back alone. She was hung over, but alone.

"Oh…why?" Gabriella held up her wedding ring finger and smirked,

"Because, apparently last night I got married." Sharpay snorted. She knew her best friend hadn't been drunk in a while…but marriage? Sharpay had had her fair share of drinks but left early; totally forgetting her friend was even at the club.

"Married? Gab…that's hilarious. Divorce is easy, it is Vegas. Plus, we are going back to LA tomorrow; you'll never see the dude again." Gabriella smirked and rolled her eyes,

"Funny? You think it is funny? Do you want to know what my last name is now?" Sharpay was trying to imagine some funny last name that she couldn't spell or even say.

"I don't know; why don't you tell me?" Gabriella tilted her head to the side and watched her ignorant and carefree friend giggle.

"Oh, I don't know, Bolton." Sharpay dropped her coffee mug and black liquid poured all over the floor. She wasn't laughing anymore.

"You are married to Troy Bolton?" Gabriella shook her head quickly. Her fun Vegas weekend wasn't ending so well. "You got married to Troy Bolton? Like hot-Troy Bolton or like you dumped his ass then moped for weeks-Troy Bolton." Gabriella stopped her quickly, not wanting to recall bad memories again.

"God he is still such an ass! He kept calling me his wife and talking about…sex." Sharpay chuckled,

"Well, you are his wife and you did have sex." Gabriella looked down. She was so upset with herself. How could she let this happen? How could she marry her ex? How could she hook up with someone she hated?

"Not for long, I'm going to file for divorce first thing when we get back." Suddenly her phone rang and she groaned. Knowing Troy, he would have already gotten her phone number.

"_Hey wife, do you want me to take you back to LA with me or will you go yourself?"_ She groaned,

"Stop calling me your wife and leave me alone." He had a husky sexy tone.

"_But El, you are my wife."_ As she ran a hand through her hair, reality really hit her in her face. What was she going to do now? He obviously wasn't going to split with her. Tabloids would be in her life constantly and she wanted to cry.

"No. Troy, this is a mistake. I was drunk." He used the same tone, the tone that she used to love to hear.

"_Let's not think of it as a mistake, El, let's think of it as an opportunity to forget the past, to start over."_ She groaned, knowing that he was still as pigheaded as he used to be.

"How did you even get this number?" He grinned,

"_You gave it to me last night. It was on a napkin on the table."_ She didn't know exactly what she had done the previous night but she was starting to feel stupider and stupider.

"…Well…stop calling me." He laughed through the line and spoke quickly.

"_Negative. I'll call you later, wife." _

* * *

Troy was feeling good. He had finally found her again, and they were married. Sure, that isn't what his dream wedding was, but it was his dream bride. He just wished that she would love him again.

But, unlike the last four years of his life, he actually had a small chance. A very very small chance.

"Dude, you are my number one fan." Troy said as he called his best friend. Chad groaned,

"_Dude, it's ten o' clock. Why are you so chipper? The last time I saw you last night you were downing tequilas with some random girl."_ Troy started to get dressed again. He did have a headache but he was too pumped to even feel it. Plus, he found a least four empty water bottles around his hotel room, knowing that either he or Gabriella had been smart enough to drink water so the hangover wasn't so bad.

"I got married last night." Chad fell out of his bed and luckily his bushy hair softened his fall, slightly. It still hurt.

"_What? Holy hell…coach is going to kill you…not to mention your publicist. Oh and God, what about your mother?"_ Troy spoke quickly to his friend,

"I got married to Gabriella Montez last night." Chad choked on his spit and nearly went into cardiac arrest. "Yeah and we hooked up."

"_No! You mean hot-Gabriella Montez? The girl that dumped your ass and you moped for like days-Gabriella Montez?"_ Troy didn't want to relive those tough memories so he grinned,

"Yup. Well, now she's Gabriella Bolton. She's totally pissed though. She'll get over it." Chad remembered his 'little sister' and knew that she would react that way.

"_God, your mother is going to be so happy."_ Troy shook his head. His mother had taken it hard when they broke up. Their families had been so close for so long that it had been a heart break for everyone.

"Dude…why are you thinking about my mom so much?" Troy said in an annoyed tone. "That's nasty." Chad rolled his eyes and hung up on his friend.

Generally, Troy was happy about the situation. He was in control. He wasn't about to let her go that easily again.

* * *

**So...what did you think?? Review and tell me! I got 32 reviews for the first chapter, so far...wanna beat that record for this one?**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Here is another chapter! I am loving the reviews! You guys totally spoil me! It's really funny because sometimes I HATE what I write and then post it and everyone loves it. Like, I have a low self-esteem when it comes to my writing and I ALWAYS think that everything sucks! Then I get reviews and I'm like 'man...maybe that didn't suck!' Anyway...enough with my rambling...here you go!**

Gabriella had only been in LA for 48 hours and she was already on the cover of newspapers and magazines. No one knew the history behind the couple, the just knew the cherry on top. They had gotten married in Vegas. They knew that Troy Bolton had married, practically, a nobody. The reporters knew where she lived and where she worked.

She didn't have to worry about the homeless people in her trash anymore, it was always reporter...trying to find SOMETHING out. None of them knew, however, that she was probably the most boring girl in the world. She drowned herself in work and going to Vegas was the first vacation that she had since she started college.

Her trash even showed that she was boring. There were about 10 magazine, a couple of tofu dogs and some Vitamin Water bottles. If they were going to trash her with any information...all they could say was that she didn't recycle.

From the outside, she looked like a boring girl from a club that got lucky. In the inside, however she was a girl with a broken heart that was anything but lucky.

* * *

'Gabriella!" "Ms. Montez!" "Why didn't you tell us you know Troy Bolton?" "Are you really married now?"

Gabriella was only hearing those things as she came into the workplace. God, that was all she needed to get her mind off of the situation. As she finally sat down at her desk in her comfy black leather chair, about twenty of her peers rushed her desk.

"Gabriella! Can I interview you?" Gabriella groaned and almost called security but remembered that, like her, they were always trying to get a big interview for a jump in their job.

"Negative. I'm not saying a word." The girls all groaned and headed their separate ways, knowing it was unprofessional to beg. Sharpay, whom Gabriella shared an office with, entered the room after the mob left.

"Hey girl, do you still hate me?" Gabriella laid her head down on her desk with a _thud _and then looked back up.

"This sucks." Sharpay raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her friend's tan finger. Sharpay knew deep down that Gabriella Montez (Bolton) was still deeply in love with her high school sweetheart.

"Then why are you still wearing your wedding ring?" Gabriella glanced down and then blushed. It had taken a great deal of thought to decide whether she was going to wear it or not.

"It's NOT because I'm in love with him, if that's what you are thinking. I just determined that we are married for now and I don't want to look like some idiot, so I'll wear it until the divorce has settled."

No one knew the dirty details of the lovers' breakup except for them. Sharpay and Chad knew parts and of what they knew, it probably wasn't a pretty sight.

They had broken up at his place, while his parents weren't home. No one was there because everyone thought that they were hooking up, but then twelve hours later, Mrs. Montez was shocked to find her daughter packing. She would be leaving to go to college 3 months early, and was dragging Sharpay there with her, kicking and screaming.

A few days after Gabriella left, Troy was on his separate way as well. Albuquerque, New Mexico has never been the same. The infamous 'Troyella' couple had really torn apart the town. The Bolton family blamed the Montez family for the breakup, since Gabriella _did dump him. _The Montez family hated the Boltons because they thought that Troy had to have_ done something horrible to their baby girl. _

Needless to say, Gabriella and Troy hadn't been back there since…the day that each of them left. They knew they couldn't, since there was that small chance that they would meet again. But, look where they are now…

"Yeah, yeah, so when is he going to call again?" Almost simultaneously, there was a knock at the door and her editor was standing there holding a vase of purple tulips, her favorite flower.

"Ah, Mary…you shouldn't have." Sharpay said walking toward the flowers. The tall auburn haired woman laughed and pulled back the flowers quickly. Mary didn't exactly like the blonde.

"They aren't for you; they are for Gabriella…from her husband. Let's read the card shall we. **Dear wife, this is the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you…and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new. Love, Troy. **Gabriella groaned and slapped her forehead. After Mary 'aw-ed' Gabriella spoke,

"He didn't write that. Those are SONG LYRICS! That was 'our song' in high school." Mary sat the flowers on her desk.

"You dated in high school? You get him in here in an hour and I'll let you cover the derby." Gabriella sighed,

"Mary, I don't want to. I'm trying to stay away from him. He's stocking me!" Mary straightened her blue pencil skirt suit and looked at her lower. It was a conflict of interest…and partly illegal. She knew, however, that Gabriella and 'her new husband' would NEVER spill their guts to OK! Magazine.

"Fine, we won't cover it. But next time you get a quickie marriage to the biggest bachelor in LA, who happens to be in love with you…we are covering it." As her editor left the room, Gabriella slammed her head on her desk. This was stupid.

"You should call your mom." Sharpay giggled, trying to lighten the subject. "Because maybe your marriage will help patch up our home town, because when I went back last time everyone hated each other because they chose sides." Gabriella knew Sharpay was right. She also knew that she should start living up to her own actions. She had made a huge mistake and she did have to fix it.

"Gabriella, you have a call on line five." She frowned and rolled her eyes. It was probably her husband. However, when she picked it up, she realized that she was right.

"_Hello wife." _She had to admit that she still loved his husky tone. It did remind her of the hours that she used to spend talking with him. It reminded her how they could just listen to each other breathe on the phone and still be happy.

Sure they weren't a 'you hang up first, no you hang up first…' couple but they did run their phone bills out the roof. Gabriella would find that she would wake up and could hear his snoring through her blackberry.

"Quit calling me your wife!" He grinned and breathed in deeply. He still loved her, no matter how much she hated him.

"_But you are my wife!"_ Gabriella wanted to cry. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she hated him. She didn't understand why he was trying so hard to get her again. It was a messy breakup. She wanted him to hate her. She wanted him to get mad for this stupid marriage. She wanted him to yell at her.

But he didn't hate her, he loved her. To him, it wasn't a stupid marriage, it was a wonderful opportunity. He didn't yell at her, he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

"No! Troy, we broke up five years ago! I fucking dumped you for a reason!" He chuckled into the phone,

"_Yeah, El, we should talk about this over lunch at my place! So…I'll pick you up at work in a few." _She was about to protest when she heard the dial tone ring through her ear.

She really hated him. That horrid day in his bedroom had really shown her that he wasn't the man that she loved; he was just a jerk with a mask of an affectionate man. She wouldn't admit out loud that she still loved the not-jerk-Troy Bolton and deep down; she was _almost _ok with their marriage.

But she'd never hook up with him again…her heart was shattered and there was no fixing it.

* * *

**This one wasn't as funny and it was shorter but it was sort of setting up what will happen next. It was also a bit of character development. I love Troy calling her wife...cause that just seems like something he would do. **

**Did you know that I actually got this general idea from Carrie Underwood's song 'Last Name'? It's about her marrying a stranger in Vegas. It got me thinking and then this story got into my head! **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! Alot of you guys are asking about length of the chapters...but here's what I'm thinking. I update when I have 30 reviews per chapter (basically everyday) so they are short but detailed and you get them more often...does that make sense? Anyway! Just read!!**

**--**

His house was nice. It was big and home-like. Gabriella could imagine her and him living in it with the two kids and the dog. She closed her eyes and ignored the previous thought. She didn't want to make a life around a drunken mistake. She just wanted to divorce the jerk.

"So…what am I doing here?" He smiled and sat down on a couch, flipping on the TV.

"Well, you are spending the day with your husband. I mean, we are married now." She rolled her eyes and flopped down next to him. She wanted to get out of there but strangely there she sat in his arms.

It was comforting; she had to admit, but totally wrong.

"The papers are being drawn up now, you know. Tomorrow we are going to sign them and go our separate ways." He rolled his eyes,

"El, I'm not signing them." She pulled away from him. She couldn't get close to him. She couldn't lead him on. She couldn't deal with this relationship anymore.

"Troy, I'm only doing this so I don't look like a whore. I don't want to be like Britney Spears." He scooted closer to his wife and wrapped his strong arms around her,

"Then let's make it work out. Let's start over." She rolled her eyes and scooted over again. She wasn't interested in all of this mess again. Sure, five years ago she would have loved to be married and happy with him but now…she wanted the opposite. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"No. No. No. I don't even know why I'm here. You are stocking me into chilling with you. You are annoying as sin and I don't like you." He rolled his eyes,

"El, you know you don't mean that. You secretly like being near me." She headed toward his kitchen, she was thirsty.

Everything in his kitchen was silver and gold. He was clearly showing off all of his wealth. Ignoring it, she opened up the fridge, not asking for permission.

Then, she smirked. If he wasn't going to sign the papers willingly, then what if she did everything in her power to drive him away?

"You're right, baby. We should give this a try." He glanced up, hitting his head on a knob from the cabinet next to him.

"Excuse me? Are you shitting me? Five seconds ago you said that you didn't want to do anything with me and now you want to give it a try?" She smirked. He was way too naïve for his own good.

"No, I'm not 'shitting' you. You are my _husband _and well…we should act married. I mean, it could work." He grinned; maybe he would get what he wanted after all.

"Right, I mean…so…you want to give us a try?" She didn't really but it was a great way for payback. She knew everything that got on his nerves. She knew that doing all those things would drive him crazy and he would officially want a divorce. He would sign those papers quicker than you could say 'Vegas.'

"Correct. Actually, I was thinking about moving in here with you. You know, because we are married. I can see us raising a family here." He wrapped his arms around her again, and almost kissed her until she pulled away.

"Fine, I'll arrange for people to pick up your stuff. We can go all out. We can have dinner together, watch movies and have a regular healthy sex life." She tilted her head to the side,

"I work late, movies give me migraines and frankly, I can't have sex because I'm always, wow this is awkward, constipated." His face dropped; maybe they couldn't go all out. Yet, he was excited. He had her back again.

She was excited as well. He would sign the papers and she would get him back again, but not romantically…she would get her revenge.

"Well, we can make time…we can have dates and stuff. You can go to my games and…you are lying about the sex thing." He glanced over at her, "Because you proved that it was false a loooong time ago."

"Yeah…well…why don't we get my stuff moved in?" He smiled. This was great, he was great…his life was great.

Boy, he was stupid.

"Wow…you have a lot of shit." He said as they arrived at her rather large flat. It was bigger than he had expected. And everything was…girly. Her flat was clearly a bachelorette pad.

"Just a few things…your house is big enough, though. I mean I love all of my stuff. We could rearrange some things. I mean, since you generously cleared my schedule for the rest of the week, I could do it while you are at practice. Don't worry about anything, I'll even tell those nice people with the cameras that you are the best husband in the entire world."

"Wow, El, what gave you the change of heart?" She gave an innocent fake smile,

"I just realized that this is one of those things that I have to do." He gave her a cheeky grin,

"I only have one thing to do tonight." She rolled her eyes. She'd get to lead him on, have great payback and a guilt-free divorce. What could be better?

"Eh…too excited about this marriage and the sex wouldn't be any good…maybe another night?" He wrapped an arm around her,

"Sure I mean…we are going to be together 'til death do us part.'" She smirked,

"Hopefully," and muttered a quiet ", not."

She knew it. She was going to slowly drive him insane. She wasn't going to get into his head.

He was GOING to sign those papers, willingly.

**Uh oh...ha ha. Alot of you guys have been asking about what happened in the breakup. Well...I'm kind of keeping you on the edge of your seat for that. It'll be in one of the last chapters. Ha Ha...this one wasn't that funny either. MAYBE you had a goofy smile or something, Let me tell you, however, in chapter 5 and 6, it's going to be laugh out loud funny!**

**So, review! Tell me what you like and don't like. Give me tips! Anything! Just...review!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I hope all of you told your fathers 'Happy Fathers' day!' I did! So...here is my treat to you! It's another chapter! Oh, by the way I posted a new poll on my profile! Rock the vote!**

Gabriella lay down in his bed slowly. She was there alone for a few minutes, while he was brushing his teeth. She was trying to think of things that she could do to him to drive him crazy. She was going to start tomorrow, early. She'd wake up really early and 'accidentally' wake him up.

He didn't have to be at his practice until 8, so they could wake up at 5. That would be great; she was used to waking up that early anyway. This could be fun. When they were in high school, she could remember some things that people would do that would make him so mad. So…she could do those things.

Quickly, she rolled over to his side of the bed. He was known for sleeping on the right side of the bed. He couldn't sleep unless he was, she knew that better than anyone (or at least that's what she thought.)

She smelt the pillows; she did miss that wonderful scent. He had the same smell as he did all those years back then. He was practically the same, which is probably why it would be so easy to get him to leave.

She wasn't really sure how to go about it, however. She decided to make a mental note to watch 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 days' and research on the internet. This had to be good, really good. She had to crush him…just like he had crushed her.

"What's with the evil grin?" He asked coming into the room without a shirt. She had to gulp. His abs…his body…him…he was hot. Not that she was surprised, he had always been and people fawn all over him anyway.

"It's not an evil grin. I'm so tired." She fake yawned and snuggled into the covers. He tilted his head to the side,

"Hey, can I sleep on that side?" Gabriella smirked and looked up at him with innocent eyes, eyes that showed that she had no idea that it was his side of the bed.

"But…I always have to sleep farthest away from the window. I'm sorry…I'll move." She scooted slowly, trying to make him feel guilty but he huffed,

"I…I have to sleep so I am on the right. I don't know. It's stupid, I guess. El, you know that." She giggled and let him lay on the right. He might need his five hours of sleep before she woke him up.

"Oh, it's ok. I can just fall asleep quickly and I won't have to worry about it." He grinned and laughed.

"It's ok, El, nothing is going to jump in the window and get you." She smirked. She wasn't afraid of it and he thought she was. She loved scary movies; did he honestly think that she would be afraid that something would jump in and scare her?"

"Oh…ok." He grinned after she was silent for a few minutes. She wouldn't look down at his body. She only looked him in the face. She didn't even touch him. To her, it was just awkward.

"You think I'm hot, don't you?" She laughed a little too loud.

"No! You think you are hot." He scooted closer to her, to bother her and she scooted further back away from him.

"Oh whatever, you get turned on just looking at my sexy body." She scooted back again, almost on the edge of the bed. She wrinkled her nose.

"EW…I can't believe that you just accused me of that. I think that you think you are sexy." He had a playful smile across his face,

"It's ok if you think I'm sexy. I think you're sexy and get turned on by you." She slapped his arm and gasped,

"TROY! You just don't tell people that. God, that's disgusting." He rolled his eyes,

"You keep saying sex with me is disgusting. El, are you lesbian?" She slapped his arm harder, "I mean I wouldn't mind if you brought your girlfriend here and…" He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, "It is Sharpay isn't it?"

"Shut up, nasty! No…I'm not a lesbian. Sex with you isn't disgusting…it's what you talk about. It seems like the only thing we've talked about is marriage, sex and me being a lesbian. Don't you have anything else on your mind?" He shrugged,

"Basketball." She laughed and then frowned. She was flirting with him. She was getting too close to him. She couldn't do this. She yawned really loud,

"I'm SO tired and tomorrow I'm going to wake up early and start organizing our stuff." He relaxed and closed his eyes. He prayed that he wasn't dreaming.

"You aren't going to murder me tonight or anything. You know, since you suddenly 'want me.' I don't really want to die." She giggled,

"Nah, I'm not going to murder you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She gasped as she accidentally ran her hand across his rock hard abs.

"You totally think I'm sexy." She rolled her eyes,

"Fine, Troy Bolton, you are sexy. You have the hottest body that I've ever seen. Happy?" He grinned,

"You, El Bolton, are a mess." She had a silly smile when he called her 'Bolton.' Then she remembered her task at hand.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**As** a loud beeping noise filled the room, Gabriella jumped up and giggled at it. It was the most annoying alarm clock in the world. Then she realized that she felt so warm and comfortable. They were snuggling and close.

He was holding her close in his arms, not letting he go. However, when the beep filled the room, he grabbed his ears,

"Dear God, turn that off. What time is it? Gabriella, turn that off!" She leaned over and turned it off. She stood up and headed toward the bathroom. He just laid there in the bed with his eyes half open. Once you woke him up, Troy could never go back to sleep.

"Sorry! I always wake up this early! Go on back to sleep." She yelled from the bathroom, suppressing her giggle. He groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

"It's FIVE O'CLOCK! This is fucking two hours of missed sleep!" She turned on the shower quickly and snickered. She had to admit that she felt a little bit bad. She had woken him up a couple of hours early and he was NOT a morning person.

Then she remembered that she was trying to force him to willingly sign those papers. She knew that he was probably half asleep by now, so…she started singing. At first it was quiet and a slow song then she burst out in a real song. It was out of pitch and she didn't know all of the words.

He hated when people sang and didn't know the words. She would hum he parts loudly that she didn't know and smirk as he heard him come into the bathroom, cursing at her.

"_Ella, Ella, Ella…um…hey hey hey?" _

"Hey…El, who sings that song?" Troy yelled at her through the outside of the curtain. She stuck her head out with shampoo in her hair.

"Rihanna." He tilted his head and rolled his eyes,

"Oh yeah, not you. Shut up." She stuck her head back into the shower and started rinsing her hair. She was laughing at how mad he was because he got stuck waking up so early. He didn't hear her however because the water was running so loudly. She was taking forever and going really slow.

"That hurts my feelings, Troy; you aren't supposed to talk to your wife like that." He was waiting patiently for the shower. Normally, he remembered, that she would take a ten minute shower, tops. She wasn't into staying in there for an hour. That was stupid for her to waste water.

"Oh, whatever, you just woke me up at 5. Do you really wake up this early every morning?" She stuck her head out again,

"No, actually this is sleeping in for me. When I go back to work then I wake up at four. I have a routine. I wake up at four; take a shower for 30 minutes. Get ready for like an hour and a half. Then I get my stuff gathered and meet Sharpay for breakfast at Starbucks. Then we get to the office by 7:30. You don't mind do you?" As she closed the shower curtain again he groaned. Four thirty?

"God, woman…so I'm going to end up waking up that early EVERY MORNING?" She giggled and spoke over the water,

"I mean, you don't HAVE to, but I'd love to get a good morning kiss every morning." He groaned. He knew that you had to sacrifice for marriage but…did he really have to sacrifice his precious sleep?

She was shocked when he was quiet for so long. Had she already broken through to him? Was he going to choose sleep over her? She crossed her fingers and waited for him to speak. However, he never did.

She opened the shower door and grinned. He wasn't there. Was he going to sign the papers now? She hoped and prayed,

However, her smile fell quickly when she saw him getting ready. He was fully dressed and smirking at her,

"You underestimate me, El. I can wake up and get ready early." She smiled sweetly and mumbled,

"That's why I married you."

This was going to be harder than she thought!

* * *

**Alright! What did you think? It was funnier! Anyway...review then vote on my poll!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

"Sharpay, this is major!" She said to her friend as she arrived to 'Gabriella's new home.' Gabriella was doing some 'redecorating' while he was gone. Sharpay, however, was taking advantage of Troy's widely stocked fridge. She was drinking beer and eating chocolate covered strawberries and sitting on his comfortable couch watching television.

"Yeah, yeah…you want to make the place girly. Well…start out moving all of his furniture downstairs and putting all of your stuff upstairs. You replace all of his basketball trophies with artwork and then make his bathroom girly." Gabriella smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Awesome, then we will go to the mall and max out his cards and I will fill his closet with my stuff." Sharpay shrugged,

"If we have to watch 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days' one more time then I will blow my brains out." Gabriella giggled and sat the movie box in a drawer, along with all of her research on how to get rid of him.

Like they all say 'once a nerd, always a nerd.'

"Let's get to it."

Troy's couches were leather and black, Gabriella really did like them. However, she replaced the red and white pillows (You can take the boy from East High but you can't take East High from the boy.) with funky blue ones. She took down his All-Star jersey and put up her Vincent van Gogh 'Starry Night' artwork. Everything was color coordinated. It was pretty light blue and black, with some girly little trinkets everywhere.

It looked like a bachelorette pad, something Troy would hate. The memories and awards he had gotten were all hung up in the basement and she had even set up his pool table and such. It was the perfect place for a 'guy's night' but, other than that, everything was girly.

"Now, my favorite part," Sharpay said as they stepped into Troy's bedroom, "we get to redo and girly-fi your bathroom." Gabriella whipped out the Wal-Mart bag that was full of enough _"toiletries"_ to last her a month. She had tampons and kotex. She had bath salts and pink shampoo. She had lotions from bath and body works.

She had the whole deal. It was going to be SO funny to see his face as he saw it. She color coded everything as well. There was a pink tooth brush and a blue one. There was a pink label on her shampoo and a blue on his.

Everything was set the way he would HATE.

As she pulled her wooden clipboard out of the bottom drawer, she held up her checklist. It was funny at the top it read: 'HTFTBISTFDPW.' Sharpay had thought of it. I really meant 'How to Force Troy Bolton into signing the fucking divorce papers willingly.' They actually called the plan 'the article.' So, Sharpay could as Gabriella about it while her husband was around. For example: "Gabriella, how is the article coming?" or "Do you have any updates on the article?"

"So, we've done everything but the shopping. Do you want to save that for tomorrow? I mean, after you get off work?" Sharpay shrugged,

"I actually 'have the flu' and took off all week as well." Gabriella slapped her arm. Sharpay was always taking off work for no reason. It was probably because her father could get her whatever she wanted. Sharpay was like the not-famous Paris Hilton. She was kind of like…Nicky Hilton. Everyone knew she was there but no one cared.

"God, I don't understand why you don't get fired. I would PAY to get to take off work, just because I wanted to. I mean, you have your father to get you out but I don't have…" She smiled, "Or I do have someone who can bail me out…"

"You aren't?" Sharpay practically read her mind. She knew exactly what she was going to do. Gabriella ran a hand through her hair,

"How about we go surprise the boys?" Sharpay groaned and slapped her forehead. She knew who was going to be with Troy. Her ex. Sure she and Chad had never officially broken up (they didn't have the chance since their best friends tore them apart to different sides of the country) but they still didn't speak.

"No. Gabriella, you can be clingy in private but…in public?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled,

"Maybe just a few pictures…you know a double date or something…" Sharpay had to smile. She'd love to see her afro-styling lover again. She looked down at herself. The girls were sweaty from all of their hard work.

"We have to get hot and then we will go meet them. Oh wait, let's call them." Gabriella pulled out her cell phone quickly. It was two o' clock and he was, hopefully, done with practice and chilling at Chad's house, like he said he was going to after practice. When she heard his lone tone over the line, she got her squeaky whiney tone.

"_Hello?"_ She spoke slowly, nudging her friend. He was on speaker phone and she was almost in giggle fits.

"Hey baby…I have the biggest surprise for you tonight." She heard him make a little sound effect and then speak slowly,

"_Hey El…you are on speaker phone and Chad is here."_ She rolled her eyes,

"What? Is the Chadster jealous that you have a sexy girl like me? You know, Chad, sometimes he…" He cut her off quickly,

"_Gabriella…is there something you need besides discussing our sex life with Chad?"_ He had a slow demanding tone and it made her smile then smirk,

"Our sex life, oh man, to think that I was going to brighten Chad's day and give him a little action of his own." Suddenly she heard her big brother's voice. Chad wasn't technically her big brother but they used to act like it. Chad and Troy used to joke about being 'brothers-in-law.'

"_Sharpay! Gabster, you better be hooking me up with her or I'll kill you."_

Suddenly Chad said _'ouch, fuck'_

Then Troy said _'don't threaten my wife.'_

And then Chad muttered a _'shut up, you're whipped again?_'

Troy then groaned, _**'**__Dude, you just hit me in the balls with that bat.'_

Chad again, 'It's not a bat, it's an oar.'

Troy whispered, _"Dude, it just looks like a giant dildo. Why do you even have an oar? We are in LA, no one has oars here."_ Gabriella interrupted the fight,

"Boys! Sharpay and I will meet you downtown and we will go on a double date. You know Troy and my official post-wedding date." Chad laughed,

"_I hardly call it a wedding. It's more like a publicity…"_ He finished, _"Ouch! Gabriella tell Troy to stop hitting me with the giant dildo…I mean oar. Look Troy, now you've got me calling it a dildo." _

"Well, boys, have fun playing with your dildo and we'll meet you in an hour." Gabriella said smiling. Suddenly Troy's voice came over the line,

"_El…we aren't playing with it or…you are just saying that because I called you a lesbian last night."_ Gabriella then heard Chad say,

"_Dude, she's a lesbian? I bet it's with Sharpay…"_ Gabriella hung up on them quickly. Sharpay rolled her eyes,

"That's gross…Troy called you a lesbian?" Gabriella shrugged,

"It's because I called his sex disgusting or something stupid. But…after I lead him on tonight…he won't be saying that anymore." Sharpay rolled her eyes,

"You aren't leading him on…you are hooking up with him because he is hot." Gabriella shrugged,

"My mother always wanted me to wait until after marriage to have sex…?" Sharpay shoved her friend and headed toward the door. They were going to get dressed at her flat and go out looking sexy for their boys

"Oh and I bet you mother wanted you to also have a quickie marriage with a big celebrity in Vegas and then purposely break his heart for payback from an awful high school separation gone wrong." Gabriella smiled,

"Yep, that was on her top ten goals for me to do in my life time." Sharpay covered her face from the flashing lights and got into her car, leaving Gabriella's at 'her house.'

"Shut up." She slid on her sunglasses and looked over, "Let's go break Troy Bolton's heart." Gabriella slid on her own sunglasses,

"No, let's go shatter his heart with no mercy."

Maybe she was still holding onto the past. Maybe she was being harsh. Maybe this was a bitch-move.

She convinced her conscious and her head, however, that he deserved this. Even though her heart was telling her that this was the second biggest mistake in her life…following that ghastly breakup five years ago.

* * *

**There you have it. Oh and just to let you know that I wrote the last three chapters last night. (I skipped writing the middle few.) I do have to admit that the last chapter is the best last chapter that I've ever written. **

**Anyway, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Make sure you read my previous author's note. Oh and my offical favorite reader in the entire world is unknownbyhim22...so go check out her stories.**

* * *

"Welcome, party of two?" The person at the door asked her with a tilted up nose. He clearly thought that she didn't belong in the restaurant. "I mean, if it is then it is a one day wait. Oh and it is very expensive, I mean…" He was cut off when Sharpay spoke, clearly snapping at him and his ignorance.

"It's party of four. However, we will not wait for a day because this is Mrs. Bolton. Her husband would be very upset if she had to wait. I am her publicist and a restaurant critic for People Magazine. Now…" The man, slid on hand through is over greased hair and muttered,

"Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth are sitting in the back." Gabriella and Sharpay followed him, Sharpay winked at her friend. Sometimes Gabriella was too nice for her own good. She was too helpful and kind that it got on her last nerve. However, with Sharpay's bitchiness and Gabriella's kindness it all evened out.

"Dude, your wife is HOT!" He heard another man say to her husband, as he leaned over from another table, "You better be getting some." Gabriella recognized the man to be an actor; she had done an article on him early in the year.

"Dude, shut up, she can hear you." Troy mumbled through the right side of his mouth (he thought she didn't hear him, but she did. She wasn't that big of an idiot. Note: Sharpay was the blonde and not her.) He pulled out the cherry wood chair for her. Gabriella had to give him props, he was still a gentleman. Chad, however, got up and hugged the girls with all of his might.

"Chad…we…can't…breathe…" Sharpay whispered into his ear, unable to raise her voice, due to her lack of air.

"Oh, sorry…I just missed you guys!" He let go of Gabriella and stared straight at Sharpay, "Especially you." Sharpay was nervous, really nervous. After Gabriella broke Troy's heart again, where would that leave her and Chad?

"Oh, go take a cold shower." Gabriella sat down next to her best friend and Troy sat down next to his best friend. That wasn't Chad and Troy's original plan for the table layout but…at least the girls were there.

"Wow, Sharpay…nice to see that you are still a bitch." Troy never liked her. That made Gabriella and Chad so angry. How could he not like his girlfriend's best friend and his best friend's girlfriend? Gabriella stared him down. Just looking him in the eyes, she saw a bit of the shade that he had when they had broken up. His normally ocean blue eyes had become a dark, almost navy tint.

"Excuse me that was uncalled for. It really upsets me when you," She sniffled out some fake tears. All those years in the theater made her really good at fake crying. Sharpay knew it was fake because Gabriella would never cry over something so stupid, "are mean to my friends." Chad rolled his eyes,

"Dude, look what you did. You've made her cry. Gabster…it's ok." She wiped her eyes quickly and muttered,

"See how mean he is, Chad? He even calls me mean names." Troy ran a hand through his hair, making sure that no one was listening or taking pictures. He would be ruined.

"Mean names? Troy, is that anyway to treat your loving wife?" Chad was just sassing his friend. He didn't care about their marriage; he just loved messing with his best friend.

"No, and I'm sorry El." Gabriella raised her hand,

"Don't say sorry to me." He looked over to her friend,

"I'm sorry Sharpay." She wiped her tears and opened her menu quickly. She was going to be very picky with her food. However, when she opened it…everything was in French. She had taken French in college and was very fluent in it. However, she decided to mess with her new husband.

"Baby, I can't read any of this. Can you help me?" He shrugged,

"You probably want…" He said something off the menu, feeling proud of himself. However, both of the girls let out small giggles as he pronounced it completely wrong. It also happened to be the worst tasting dish on the menu (Sharpay and Gabriella explained it as 'poop on a stick.')

"This is good. I think I'm getting it." She smiled and pointed to her favorite French dish. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Oh yeah, I had that once…it was ok." He lied, trying to impress her. He had never tried to impress her in high school. Actually, he ate three boxes of chocolate pop-tarts and seven slices of pizza at her house. He had told her _he was a growing boy_ and she just rolled her eyes and called him a _pig._

Now, he would never do that. What if she got mad at him and left because she was afraid he would get fat or something. Now, he was going to spoil her. He would bring her home roses everyday. They would eat dinner together. He would make sure that she knew that he loved her, everyday.

"Oh, I like new things." She smirked. She knew exactly what she was doing. She had a movie marathon watching 'How to Lose a guy in 10 days' and 'Sweet Home Alabama' at least seventeen times. She could almost quote both movies word for word.

She also had tons of research on _how to drive him crazy_ or _how to dump a guy who is in love with you._ She never thought, in a million years, that she could pull it off. However, now she had girl-ified his house, ordered him 'poop on a stick' and was about to drive him off the cliff of insanity.

It _almost_ deserved an evil chuckle. However, her conscious was in overdrive. She had never really lied to anyone…now this whole marriage was a lie. She let out a deep breath. Her parents had dreamed of her wedding date with years. She and Troy would get married in the prettiest church in New Mexico and have a million babies and live happily ever after.

Well, they did get part of their dream. She had married Troy. They weren't there, however. They were probably ashamed, staring at the magazines and shaking their wrinkled faces at her stupid drunken mistake.

She couldn't even imagine what Troy's parents were doing. They were probably contemplating burning down the Montez household. Troy was always "responsible" and "innocent." (Boy if they knew what Troy and Gabriella did behind closed doors…he'd be anything but responsible and innocent.) Now, he hooked up with the girl "that broke his poor heart" in Vegas. They probably thought it was Gabriella's idea and that she was poor and using him for money. However, the newlyweds had no idea who thought of getting married…and frankly Gabriella wasn't poor and she wasn't using him.

Needless to say, neither of them had called any of their family. Actually, they hadn't gone down there in years. The last time Gabriella saw her parents face to face was when they came to New York for her graduation. She talked to them on the typical holidays (Christmas, Easter, New Year, Mother's/Father's Day, their birthdays and her birthday) and sent them gifts every once and a while. Including a free subscription of her magazine, although she knew they didn't read it…because they don't care that Paris Hilton is in jail again.

"Wow, Einstein…you seem in deep thought." She heard Troy say with a chuckle, "What are you thinking about?" Gabriella grinned and glanced around. Chad and Sharpay, incidentally, had "gone to the bathroom" at the same time.

"I'm not really sure. I just like to think a lot, call me a nerd." He grinned and slid into Sharpay's chair…not caring about what the blonde would say to him. He wanted to be near her. As he brushed a curl behind her ear, he whispered,

"I do call you a nerd." She laughed and looked him straight in the eyes. They were back to their wonderful sky blue color. "Nerd."

"Shut up, jock." They always flirted that way, with innocent insults and making fun of each other. It was a trait that the two shared, from WAY before they dated. It never led to arguments…just laughter. "Yeah, that's right; I called THE Troy Bolton a jock."

"Well, newsflash El, I am a jock. I actually get paid to be a jock and you are a nerd for fun. Oh yeah, that's right. I out-smarted the nerd." Gabriella shoved his arm,

"You didn't out smart me, I'm just not on my A-game." She giggled and whispered in his ear, "Because when I'm in my A-game you end up stuttering and mumbling like an idiot." He laughed and noticed that there were photographers everywhere in the restaurant. They had food in front of them but they clearly had cameras with them as well.

"I don't stutter, Chris Nicolson from high school stuttered." Gabriella shoved him. Chris was Troy's main target on insults. Chris had the BIGGEST crush on Gabriella and he would constantly try to woo her into a date. He even tried failing chemistry so she would tutor him. She almost did, until Troy convinced Martha to do it. (He had to pay her 50 dollars and make sure that she didn't have to participate in his father's gym class!)

"Troy! That's so mean! He didn't stutter. Oh, and last I heard, he had become depressed and an alcoholic. He's probably got liver cancer at age 26, thanks to your daily high school taunting." Troy kissed her cheek, not even caring that people were watching him.

And much to Gabriella's horror, she enjoyed it. She didn't just enjoy it…she let him kiss her on the lips. And in all of her research, she never saw that kissing was ok.

"That's what he gets for trying to hook up with my girl. Maybe we can send him a nice Christmas card. I can see it now, 'Chris, while you spend this holiday alone and drunk…I will be scoring more than a slam dunk.' It's cute!" She shoved him and laughed,

"I'm telling you, basketball and sex are the only two things on your mind." He shrugged and let go of her. She hadn't noticed that they were face to face and almost in a lustful hug. He wrapped his arm over her chair casually, like a husband would.

"You are on my mind too, El." Gabriella pulled back when she saw and afro and blonde hair come into the room. Due to Chad's choice in lip-gloss, he had either taken up drag or had made up with his high school love.

"His lip-gloss is cool. His lip-gloss be poppin'." Troy sang into Gabriella's ear, loud enough for only Sharpay and Chad to hear. Sharpay raised an eye brow at Gabriella, reminding her about the plan. Clearing her throat, she spoke to the basketball man.

"Excuse me, sir. Please stay in your seat at all times…" He groaned and moved back across the table, after throwing a dirty look at Sharpay. It was the closest Gabriella and he had been for years and it almost made him want to do a happy dance. (This wasn't a very pleasant thing to do in a public place because it was a mixture of 'party boy' and a high rock band groupie dance.)

"Dude, I'm starving! When is the food going to get here?" Chad asked as his stomach grumbled. Troy looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes,

"Dude, it's kind of sad that you just hooked up with her and you are worried about food." Sharpay held up her hand quickly and shuttered,

"We didn't hook up…I'm not going to risk getting my picture taken. We just…snuck into the janitors' closet and talked and kissed for a couple of minutes. I mean, it's not like we are all public like you guys. Dude, I wouldn't have been surprised if he would have dropped his pants…" Gabriella shoved her friend in the ribs and retorted,

"Excuse me, we only kissed one time. We were just snuggling?" Chad snorted and took a drink of his water,

"So you guys make the babies by 'snuggling?'" Gabriella tilted her head to the side and glared at the blonde and the afro boy.

"No…if we were going to be reproductive then you would have been left here and seen foggy windows in his car…" Troy and Gabriella snorted as they saw the horror on their friends' faces. Gabriella closed her eyes. She wanted to leave him. She wanted him to sign the papers. She wanted out of his life.

"Alright, here we go." The waitress said, sitting the dishes in front of them. They were covered with the silver tin and as she uncovered the male's dishes, they made a face. It smelled like burnt poop and fish. They had ordered the same thing, not knowing what anything was.

However, when they saw the girl's delicious meals, they knew something was up. How could they have eaten at this restaurant dozens of time and the girls got the good stuff. Troy raised an eye brow. He knew he could read Gabriella and "knew her every lie" and she clearly did know French.

"Gabriella…you…you…" He was stuttering and mumbling words again, just like she told him he was going to if she was on her A-game. She tilted her head to the side.

"I took French in college, so did Shar. We are both fluent. Have fun eating your poop on a stick while we enjoy our _ah-mazing_ meal." He sent a playful glare her way and picked up his fork and dug it into the unknown food.

"You are so judgmental, I bet it doesn't take like poop on a stick." However, as he stuck a bite in his mouth, he made a funny face and spit it out in his napkin, "Damn, wife, way to warn a man." She took a bite and pretended to enjoy it more than she actually did.

"Well, I guess I'm not the perfect wife then…"

He shook his head and scooted her plate in the middle without asking. She dragged it back to her side, finally realizing her reality. No more flirting for her.

"Come on…share…" He begged, giving her that puppy dog face. She took another bite and giggled,

"Wipe that puppy dog pout off your face and eat your puppy dog shit." Glaring at her, he took another bite…hating every second of it. He made a mental note to stop at the closest In-and-Out burgers.

Boy he missed the days when he could eat like a pig and she would still love him. Now, she lets him order the worst thing on the menu and won't even share hers.

_Marriage is sacrifice_. He repeated to himself. Then he groaned when he saw that Chad and Sharpay were sharing.

_Sacrifice sucks. _

* * *

**Alright people. Sharpay was being Sharpay. There was a tiny bit of Troyella fluff and it was longer. **

**Did you know that I am now writing the story backwards? I've written the last chapters first and now I'm going backwards to get to the middle chapters. Ha Ha. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. This is my last update until like next Friday. (I'm updating on Fridays now.)**

"Holy shit, what happened to my house?" Troy shouted as he walked into the den. He was upset, no he was angry at what had happened to it. Where were all of his trophies and memories?

"I just fixed it up a bit. Remember, you said I could." He watched as the girl's eyes filled with tears again. He hated making her cry but he was just so shocked, due to the fact that his house looked like a girls' dorm room. He sat down on the couch and touched the frilly blue pillows.

"I know…but…this is…where's my stuff?" She sat down on the opposite side of the couch, pouting. She was going to nag him to death. She was going to drive him crazy. Now that he was angry, it made it seem easier to piss him off.

"I made you a boys' room downstairs. There is my plasma screen TV and all your basketball crap." He glared at her. It took him three days to set up his house and now she totally redid it in half a day.

He almost yelled at her, something that he normally would never do to her. In his entire life he had only yelled at her a total of 3 times.

The first one was in third grade, when she stole his basketball for April Fools Day. It was his new basketball that he had just gotten for getting good grades on his report cards…and not getting in trouble for sassing the teacher. He was so mad because he thought he lost it and there she was with a little innocent smirk and holding it out. He was mad at her for a total of four hours until he showed up at her house and asked if she wanted to play basketball with him because he was bored. They were next door neighbors and Gabriella agreed, letting him know that _he was a stupid male with an ego as big as his head. _

The second one was when she was angry at him for flirting with Taylor. She had said, _you were all over her, _which made him so angry…due to the fact that she was yelling at him on the day he was stressed out the most…the day of his championships sophomore year. He was mad because she didn't _trust him enough to keep their relationship steady. _It was their first fight as a couple, due to the fact that they had only been dating a month. However, he totally showed his trust because, while their parents were gone that day, they lost their virginity.

The third time was the fight that tore them apart. He had yelled extra loud at her…and she had yelled back. Normally when he yelled, she would just either tear up or sit silently, taking it all in. However, on that night, her face turned bright red and she balled her hands up so tight that her knuckles turned an ivory white color.

"Oh. Well, I am going to sit downstairs alone and stare at my walls…so I don't yell at you." Gabriella grinned. He was already mad at her and he hadn't even seen the bathroom. She looked over at him,

"I'm sorry; I'm a failure at a wife again. You can divorce me." He looked over at her and shook his head no,

"No…couples get mad at each other, I still want to be married to you." She put her head in her hands. Nothing was working, what did she have to do to make him mad? She watched as he slammed down the stairs, she grinned and waited until he was already downstairs and yelling curse words before she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her clipboard.

Her next task at hand was going to be funny. She checked the first two boxes on the paper. Two lines of her loopy pink writing had a purple check mark beside it. She had fourteen opportunities on the list and she hoped that she didn't have to use all of them.

* * *

"**Hey**…" He said as he found her lying in their bed reading a book. She raised an eye brow at him and didn't shut the book,

"I'm mad at you." He started stripping clothes, only down to his boxers. She didn't even look at him and looked back down at the book. She wasn't reading anymore, she was quietly brainstorming on ways to get him mad.

"What? Why? I should be mad at you. You made me eat dog shit at a restaurant and basically turned my house into a girl's dorm room." He muttered lying down. They clearly weren't touching each other and she sneered at that.

"Why? You told me I could reorganize our house. Baby, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." She was using the old saying against him and he noticed.

"Gabriella, this is totally different. You put my dog's urn in the attic!" She stared back at her book, not knowing a comeback. Then, she shrugged,

"I'm sorry. I'm just awful at everything. It's just that I've never been married and in all the movies that I watched, this is what women did. They redid the house and stuff. I am just learning." He stared at her for a long time and then frowned,

"It's ok, I'll get used to it. Plus, the downstairs is pretty awesome. You have the pool table and the TV set up. It's all purple and gold. I like it." She decided to let out a little flirtatious giggle and sit her book down.

"That's good." She knew he wasn't lying about liking it. He loved it, but his ego wouldn't let him protest his appreciation for cool new room. "I mean, I had no idea what to do with it. I had to put sweat and hard work into it." He wrapped an arm around her and grinned,

"I really had fun at lunch today, you know, the ten minutes that we were alone. We should go out more often." She shook her head and gulped. It was moments like this that she forgets about the plan. She forgot that they had a history.

"Yeah, how about I pick you up after practice tomorrow and we'll go out." He pulled her closer and smelled her hair. He was desperately in love with her. He had been since she had moved there at age 3; all through he could remember his entire life was his beautiful best friend who lived next door…and that girl that was lying next to him.

"That sounds good. I love…" She stopped him before he could finish by kissing him on the lips. She didn't want him to tell her that. On all of those lists, there was one thing that she couldn't let him do. He couldn't love her.

"You are still a good kisser." She mumbled finally pulling closer to him, grinning. "You are still good at basketball." She kissed him again. At this moment, she pushed the entire plan out of her mind and whispered, "You are still sexy." On her last kiss she smirked, "Let's see what else you are good at…"

* * *

"Holy Fuck! Does that thing keep getting louder?" Troy complained as the alarm clock went off. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep. She sat up and yawned, stepping out of the bed. Truth be told, she was tired. However, when he left at 7 then she could do as she pleased.

"Who knows...do you want the shower first?" She smirked; he hadn't seen their bathroom yet. He wasn't ready to scream like a girl. He took this action and ran to the bathroom. She stood up, deciding that she wasn't going to take a shower until after he left. She was on vacation, which did mean that she could relax a bit.

"What the hell? This is…disgusting! Gabriella, why is my medicine cabinet replaced with a cabinet filled with tampons?" He wasn't directly talking to her because she noticed how he was slamming and silently cursing himself.

She slid on some old blue jeans and an old 'Wildcats' T-shirt. She slid a brush through her hair and looked in the mirror. She had gotten prettier since those days in high school. She still had her trademark brown curly hair and big innocent brown eyes. Now, she had more womanly features and such.

As she heard the shower cut off, she laid back in the bed again, quickly. She closed her eyes and pretended like she was asleep. He had woken up at 4:30 to be with her and here she was asleep. Nothing would make him madder than that.

He glanced at her and frowned. He knew that she wasn't a good wife. He knew that but he hoped that if he gave his 110 percent then she would become his dream wife. Right now, he was just happy that they had their quickie marriage.

She felt arms wrap around her and hot breath on the back of her neck. She moved around, as if he had woken her up.

"Man…I'm starving. Fix me some food." Today was the day that she really flipped the switch. She was going to be needy and whiney and demanding. She was going to be Sharpay all day. She was going to be Sharpay until he signed the papers.

Well, the-not-so-blonde Sharpay

"No please?" He tried to flirt back and add humor to the situation but she just rolled her eyes and acted like a spoiled diva.

"Can you _please_ hurry up?" She raised her nose in the air as he slid out of the bed, barely enjoying their two minute alone time in the bed.

"Sure, _wife, _but you are fixing me breakfast tomorrow." She smirked and muttered,

"Keep dreaming, _husband."_

* * *

**Well, there you go. Review. **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**I decided to update early!! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to California so I won't be adding another chapter for two weeks! Sorry homies!**

"Gabriella…what are you doing?" Troy asked as she drew attention to herself as the photographers took pictures of them. She was hanging on him and grinning. "Quit drawing attention to us." She posed for one more pictures before they walked into the restaurant, letting go of him as they sat down.

"Just showing my love to you, baby. I want everyone to know of our underlying love for each other. So, why not draw a little attention to our relationship?" He groaned,

"Gabriella, a little bit would be holding hands or kissing. You, on the other hand, were clingy and looked like you were attention hungry. I know you aren't a high profile and you aren't used to the scumbags, also know as paparazzi and those stupid tabloid writers, but…" She cut him off, slightly offended by his vocabulary use.

"Excuse me, I am one of those scumbag tabloid writers." He covered his mouth, forgetting his wife's job. Gabriella would have to go back to work on Monday and he wasn't very excited about it. She was always there to fix him lunch and hang out with him but now she wouldn't get home until late and all they would have is just the nighttime.

"Oh El, I'm sorry. I forgot. Your magazine doesn't pull shit and you guys actually have like…facts. I don't know." She smirked at him,

"Just quit talking, you are digging yourself in a deeper hole." He laughed and glanced at the menu. He made sure that it was in English this time. She fluttered her eyelashes at him,

"Troy, baby, I can't read any of this…" He laughed,

"Ah, shut up, it's not that funny anymore." She hid her giggle behind her hand, as if she was yawning. As she sat it down, he grabbed it and looked straight into her eyes, as if he was about to admit he was pregnant or something.

"Gabriella, I've got something really important to ask you." She was hoping if he was asking her for a divorce, although it had only been five days of their marriage.

"Oh…ok?" He had a small smirk and whispered,

"Can we have sex in the kitchen tonight?" She gasped at his random and inappropriate question. Although it did earn him a slap in the arm, she still had a cute giggle.

"Here I was thinking it was a serious question…Troy Bolton, how do I put up with you?" She inwardly smirked. She wouldn't have to put up with him for much longer. He let go of her hand as the waitress approached the table to sit down the drinks. She was getting her tequila, planning on making a drunken fool of herself as the left the restaurant. She may make herself seem like an ass but maybe if she did it for a while then he would give up on her.

"So, it's our second date…again. Do you remember what happened on our second date in high school?" She laughed,

"We went to a movie and dinner." He grinned,

"No, do you remember what we did AT the movie." She laughed,

"We threw popcorn at Ms. Darbus and every time she'd look back we'd act like it wasn't us." He held her hand again.

"And what did we do while we were acting." She squeezed his hand.

"You would plant a kiss on me. You have no idea how shocked I was. I mean, at that point, I kept seeing you as the boy that I'd play in the mud with." He looked her in the eyes and snickered,

"I'll play in the mud with you now." She glared at him. He was awful, and the same as he used to be. He was still arrogant…but in a way that made her grin stupidly.

"God, you are a pig." Gabriella noticed how they were flirting again and she knew she had to stop. So…she started cry. She burst out in tears, loud attention-grabbing sobs. He had a look of shock on his face. "It hurts my feelings when…you treat my like a piece of meat."

"El, you know I was just kidding. Please stop crying, you are making a scene." She sniffled back tears and stood up, not even caring that they had already ordered their dinner (her dinner had been very particular, down to how big the lettuce slices were) and headed toward the door.

She giggled as she got to their car and stopped abruptly, knowing that (after he paid the check and apologized to the chef) he would be following her quickly.

"Gabriella, what the hell was that?" She sat in their limo and sulked in the furthest corner away from him. She was very bored with her diva act. It felt odd to her too. Normally she was a very inward and kind person, now…she wasn't.

"God, you don't really know me." He tried to scoot closer to her and she scooted further back,

"Yeah, El, I do. I know when you are…" He stopped and just stared at her. Did he really know her? They hadn't really 'talked' much. He grinned, "When we get home we'll play 20 questions. We can learn about each other."

"Deal."

* * *

"Alright…how many girlfriends have you had?" She asked him as she sipped on coffee at the opposite end of the dining room table. He grinned,

"I've dated you. You were my first and last girlfriend." She blushed and he finished. "How many boyfriends have you had?" She grinned,

"I've had two. There was Chase in sixth grade…then you." He snorted,

"Gabriella, Chase doesn't count. You guys dated for a month and he was a jerk." Gabriella took another sip of coffee and smirked.

"He does count. We dated for a month, are you still jealous?" He was totally jealous when they were in middle school. Gabriella's parents said that she could start dating in middle school. Troy had loved her practically his entire life (although he'd lie if anyone asked) and he was going to ask her out…but Chase beat him. He knew Gabriella didn't really like him because when he accidentally admitted that he was in love with her…she dumped Chase in a second.

"No…psh, I was never jealous. HE was jealous of ME." Gabriella snorted and rolled her brown eyes at him.

"Ok, you told him that we made out, which we totally didn't. Then you punched him in the face for asking you for homework. You told him 'first you wanna take my girl and now you wanna take my homework.' Yeah, that's jealously baby." He was kind of mean to Chase.

"I didn't tell him we made out…I told him that you kissed me first. I punched him for trying to take my homework…and I never called you MY girl…I called you MY El…big difference." She smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well…I was only dating him to make you jealous." He grinned,

"Why would you do that?" She admitted,

"Chad told me that you were in love with a girl…I didn't think it was me. So, I thought that if I had a boyfriend then you would ask me out." He laughed,

"You were really smart for a sixth grader." She gave him a little half smile and whispered,

"No, I knew you and your emotions." He grinned at her and decided to flirt,

"Well, you were a very good emotion-reader." He smirked and messed with her, "That's probably how you know my needs." She slammed her head down on the table gently and looked up again.

"That's why you are sleeping on the couch." He groaned and put his head down on the table, laughing at her.

"Come on, El…don't put me in the dog house!" She smiled,

"Sorry man, you made me cry." He groaned,

"You are starting to get on my nerves." She had an evil grin on her face,

"Good…and I expect breakfast in the morning and a kiss." He rolled his eyes,

"I wouldn't do anything else." She stood up and headed toward the bedroom.

"Remember, I like my eggs scrambled and my bacon crisp."

* * *

**Hey...remember the last line of this chapter! It will be important! (The eggs and bacon part!) REVIEW!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! California was AMAZING! Thanks for the reviews while I was gone!**

"Troysie…" Gabriella said in her best whiny voice. "Would you please fix me a sandwich? It was a really rough day at work." It was actually an incredibly great day at work. Everyone had been nice to her and she had gotten the best articles to write.

"Gabriella, I just ran three miles. Can you get your own sandwich?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes and had that look that showed she was about to cry. She had been crying a lot lately. She had emotions in overdrive.

"I had a really, really bad day." He stood up slowly, moaning from the pain. He hadn't stretched as much as he should have and was stiff. His practice was killer, since he had a big game coming up.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" She grinned and remembered the one thing that they didn't have in the refrigerator.

"Turkey and cheese." He opened the fridge and glanced in it. He looked back at her and then grabbed his keys off the counter. She wouldn't settle for anything less than that. She was starting to get on his last nerve. He kept a smile on his face and catered to her every need.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." As she watched him walk out the door, she smirked. She could tell from his face that he was about to explode. He was about to yell at her and kick her out. She was waiting for the day that she could leave.

She had the papers in her secret drawer, including all her plans. She had it all hidden away from him in the spare room of the house.

Suddenly, she wanted pizza. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and ordered some cheese pizza. He would be SO mad if he went all the way in town to get turkey and she had ordered pizza. Maybe that would be the one thing to push him over the edge. It might be the thing that threw him over the edge.

Probably not…but a girl could dream.

Gabriella spent her thirty minutes alone watching Grey's Anatomy and thinking up more plans to make him insane. She also spent thirty minutes wondering why he hadn't snapped yet. Could he really be in love with her bitchy self? He had tried to tell her that he loved her 200 times but she stopped him with a kiss or changing the subject. He couldn't tell her.

She heard someone come into the door and saw her husband carrying a grocery bag and a pizza. He had a cold glare at her. She waited for him to speak,

"You ordered pizza? I went in town to make you a sandwich and you ordered pizza?" She grinned and shrugged,

"I decided I wanted to eat pizza and watch a movie with you. We can relax together." He let out a long sigh. It was moments like this that he wanted to give up on her…but then he tried to remember the happy memories that they had.

"Alright." She settled onto the couch and grabbed an action flick, popping it in. He sat the pizza on the coffee table and grabbed a piece. "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today?" She had a silly grin on her face and complimented him,

"Thanks. You looked nice too." As he finished his respective 2 slices of pizza, he wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled closer to him and took in his scent. She always loved how he smelt, it was nice and comforting.

"I'm really glad you gave me another chance. You know, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to snuggle you again. I never thought that I could run my fingers through your hair and stuff." She felt guilty. She just loved being in his arms. She loved relaxing with him.

"Well…let's enjoy it." He kissed her head and pulled her closer. Neither of them was watching the movie, they were enjoying the company and wanted to stay like this forever. (Gabriella wouldn't admit it to herself, but she knew it was true.)

"I love…" Gabriella cut him off with a kiss on the lips. She wouldn't let him say it. He didn't push it…he would wait until she was ready to go that extra step. He'd wait forever.

"Do you want to go to sleep? You obviously had a long day and I did too. Plus it's Friday and we have all day tomorrow to chill." He smiled and grinned,

"Do you want to invite Chad and Sharpay tomorrow evening? You know my friend Jackson said that he has couple nights or something." She smiled. She and Sharpay hadn't hung out since she got married. Sure they saw each other at work…but other than that, they hadn't hung out.

"That sounds cool." He kissed her on the lips and led her to the bedroom and held her hand.

"Yeah. We'll call them tomorrow morning. They'll be at his place probably." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, knowing what his husband was insinuating.

"Sharpay didn't tell me anything about their hookup." Troy shrugged and lay down in the bed, pulling her down with him.

"Maybe it is just locker room talk then…who knows?" Gabriella pulled herself closer to him and whispered in his ear,

"What do you say about me in the locker room?" He kissed her cheek,

"Nothing, the guys beg me for information. Chad says more about us than I do." She raised an eye brow.

"What does Chadster say?" Troy chuckled, tired.

"That you and I have sex a lot." She shrugged,

"Eh…it is true." He grinned,

"It is…mostly…we haven't in a while." She pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes.

"That's because I have been on my period." He wrinkled his nose.

"That's disgusting…would you like not ever say that again." She yawned. She actually was tired and she actually was on her period.

"That's for you telling me that it hurt really bad when Chad hit you in the balls with the oar." He shoved her a bit,

"Excuse me; I need those men if we are ever going to make babies." She closed her eyes. He always wanted a big family and they were married…

"Dude, I don't want ugly babies." He held a hand to his heart and chuckled,

"That hurt El, right here in my heart." She snuggled against him again. Her brain was telling it was all for the plan but her heart knew she loved it. She loved him.

"Eh…you'll get over it. Let's sleep." He kissed her head,

"Good idea." He watched her fall asleep, grinning at the situation. He used to love to watch her sleep because she looked so peace. When he thought she was asleep he whispered,

"I love you, El."

Except…she wasn't really asleep and she heard him.

And it broke her heart.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Small AN: Gabriella isn't and will not get pregnant in this story. I've already finished writing it and it is 17 chapters! Anyway...there are no Troyella babies! **

"God, I hate marriage." Troy mumbled to Chad, taking a gulp of beer as he sat in his basement. Gabriella was upstairs with Sharpay, watching 'Sweet Home Alabama' and giving each other manicures.

"Dude, you married Gabriella. Wasn't that your dream for like…ever?" They were watching some random football game and yelling at things randomly between their conversations. He let out a long deep breath.

"This totally isn't what I wanted. I mean she forces me to fix her breakfast. She hardly has sex with me anymore. She redid my house and put tampons next to my shaving cream. She is so whiny and shit." He took another gulp of beer. He never liked beer until recently when Gabriella kept buying it. "I have only been married a week and a half and I already want to blow my brains out."

"Well, man, sorry. I'm getting TONS of action thanks to your woman. I'm telling you Sharpay is oh so amazing at sex." Troy groaned,

"Dude, I don't care. I don't want to hear about your action. I don't know…I think Gabriella is hiding something. You know how in high school she was totally against PDA….now she won't keep her hands off me in public. She's so damn clingy." They yelled at the TV quickly as their team scored and then started talking again.

"Sorry man…Sharpay is so fucking hot." Troy slapped his friend's arm.

"You know what the worst thing about this marriage is?" Chad had no idea, nor did he care. He was just letting his friend talk it all out. Chad had done the same thing to him TONS of times. Troy hardly talked about his feelings. He liked to keep them in.

"No sex?"

"She won't let me say 'I love you.' She like cuts me off when I try. I've tried like 100 times and she just like kisses me or something. It's like she doesn't want me to." He scratched his head. He was confused. He had no idea what was going on with her. Normally he was the only one that understood her, now he was the only one that didn't.

"I don't know…just learn to love the new Gabriella and maybe you won't want to blow your brains out." Troy was shocked; his friend actually had good advice.

* * *

"Sharpay, we have a problem." Gabriella said as the movie ended. "A major problem." Sharpay looked up wondering what the major problem was.

"What?" Gabriella's head was filling with thoughts. She was going back to her old ways. She wanted to lie in his arms for hours. She wanted him to whisper in her ear and she didn't want to take him for granted anymore.

"I…can't do this anymore. Sharpay, I don't want to do 'the article' anymore. I am just so confused." Sharpay raised an eyebrow,

"You are giving up? Gabriella you've come so far and he's so close to signing the papers. Sure, I'd love to see some Troyella babies but…you wanted me to make sure that you didn't fail at this. You are confused." Gabriella knew her blonde friend was right. Every time Gabriella closed her eyes she could only see that night when he said those things to her. She could only remember his dark grey eyes staring her down and insulting her.

Then she remembers that last night she had gotten chills when he admitted to her that he loved her.

"You are right. So, why am I hearing about you and Mr. Danforth hooking up?" She tilted her head to the side and smirked,

"We are. Girl, believe me, you aren't the only one hooking up. I am totally getting some of that man." Gabriella giggled and blew on her red fingernails. They were almost dry and they actually looked good. She hadn't done this in a really long time. Normally she would run by a nail place and get them done but now she had time to chill.

"Yeah but…" The girls looked over and saw their men already upstairs, each with an empty beer bottle in one hand. Gabriella smiled flirtatiously. He had that messed up hair and he had gotten it by only running his hand through it.

"Hey, ladies." Chad said throwing the bottle into the trash can. Troy dumped the rest of his in the trash and then threw it away. Chad smirked.

"Well, Sharpay and I are going to head out to my house. Thanks for having us for dinner and stuff." Troy shook his head and stood next to his wife. They were the perfect height for her. He wasn't freakishly taller than her and he wasn't shorter than her. Troy called from the door to them,

"You are welcome...see you later Sharpay." Gabriella giggled,

"Name the babies after us!"

"Shut up Gabster."

"That was fun." Gabriella said as the two sat down on the couch after seeing their friends out the door. "I mean, having a guys' night/ girls' night. It was really fun." He wrapped and arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. They were snuggling and Gabriella never felt more comfortable. The plan was the furthest thing from her mind. She just wanted to be near him.

"Yeah, I'm tired though." It was nine o' clock on a Saturday night and they could sleep in tomorrow. "I think I'm going to head to bed." She stood up and followed him. She was totally tired.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

Gabriella woke up at midnight bawling. She was in a cold sweat and just crying her eyes out. She had a horrible dream and had woken up so quickly that she had even accidentally knocked over the lap on the bedside table.

Troy jumped up quickly, to the crash and she sound of her sobs. He was shocked and confused due to the fact that he had woken up that odd way. He looked over at her and wondered exactly what had happened. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears, confused and scared tears.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, sitting up to her level. He was worried. He couldn't remember a time that she really ever had nightmares. She'd have them before important tests and after she'd have something traumatic happen…but never randomly like this.

"I…I…was…you…and…then…the…dead." She wasn't making any sense in her stuttering and all he could catch were mumbles and tears. He tilted his head,

"Baby, you've got to calm down." She was acting like a lost child in a big mall. She began taking deep breaths, calming as she did. She could hardly remember any of her dreams, but she knew it was awful.

"Sorry….it was just an awful dream." She was embarrassed that she had cried over a stupid dream. However, when he sat up and wiped her tears with his thumb, she suddenly felt more comfortable in her skin.

"Hey, it's ok. Everyone has bad dreams. It's not like you cried on purpose. I don't think you are a baby or anything." She let out a deep breath and frowned,

"Yeah, I know, it's weird. I think I'm going to make some coffee or something…to cool down." As she started to stand up, he grabbed her arm and looked at her with caring eyes,

"Stay here." She suddenly relaxed in his arms, longing for his touch. She felt safe. She knew that if she was with him that nothing would happen to her. If she was in his arms that everything would be ok. She whispered,

"I…I love you." She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it came out of her mouth like it wasn't her. Although she didn't mean to say it, she still meant it.

He felt his heart beat quicken and he felt like a teenager again. He wanted to jump up and down. He finally heard what he wanted. He finally heard what he needed to perfect his life.

"I love you too, El."

* * *

**Yeah, as alot of you guessed...she loves him. I know it was kind of expected but...she does. I mean come on, she's Gabriella and he's Troy...how can they NOT love each other?**

**Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll probably update Friday or Saturday. **

**So...if it is 17 chapters...that means that there are 6 chapters left.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! I thought you guys were expecting the 'I love you' exchange but...I guess not! Thanks for reading!**

It's over. Gabriella knew her game was over. She had lost. She admitted that she loved him and she knew that she couldn't do it anymore. She was more confused than before. While she wanted to end the marriage…she also wanted to stay with him forever.

"Hey genius…whatcha thinking about?" He asked as he looked up from the newspaper. She gave him a half smile and took a small drink of her coffee.

"This article, I'm really lost about it." He shrugged,

"I can't help you…remember…I almost failed English." She giggled. He wasn't a very good student. She offered to tutor him many times…but they never ended up studying. (It probably didn't help that his parents offered to leave so they could concentrate.)

"It's cool…do you want to take a nap or something? I just am in the mood to lie in bed all day." He grinned and sat down the paper,

"Sure…" He was in a great mood. She admitted her love to him. His life was perfect. What more could he want? He had her…he had everything.

As they lay down, he whispered things into her ear. They were kind and cute things that made her beam and glow. She got close to him,

"Why do you love me?" The question stunned him. She'd never asked him that before. Why did he? Was this a rhetorical question?

"Why do I love you? I love you because you are my El. I love you because you are the only girl that I could ever see in my arms. Why do you love me?" She was honored for him to say such sweet things. She sighed,

"I love you because are deserve the best and you settle for me." His sigh matched hers,

"I'm not settling for you. El…I could never love anyone but you. That's why I thought I'd die alone because no one could compare to you." She kissed him,

"Is it because I'm the only girl that makes you stutter?" He laughed and pulled her closer,

"No…it's because you are the only girl that can force me to wake up at 4:30 and I'd still be happy." She laughed,

"Well, you are the only boy that can eat 3 boxes of chocolate pop tarts and 7 slices of pizza and still not puke." She smiled, "I take back my answer…that's why I love you." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome. You are the only girl that can eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one bite." She shrugged,

"I'm talented." She yawned,

"I'm sleepy." He smiled,

"Yeah, I bet…what was that dream about?" She didn't want to admit it to him. It was a metaphor of her life.

"I murdered you. I was so awful…I stabbed a plank through your heart." He laughed and kissed her neck and spoke in a Romanian accent.

"Did I come to suck your blood?" She shrugged,

"Yeah…I guess. I also changed my named to Buffy." He rolled his eyes,

"I think Gabriella is like 100 times cooler than Buffy." She smelt his hair,

"I don't know…it would be cool to be Buffy Bolton." He snickered and agreed with her.

"Yeah…that would be cool." He shook his head, "God, I love you." She smiled,

"Good." He shoved her arm, "Because I love you too."

* * *

"Sharpay! It's over!" Gabriella practically shouted as they sat down at Starbucks. Sharpay knew exactly what 'It' was.

"What do you mean it's over?" She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Gabriella was confusing her with her mood swings and annoying tones.

"I…I love him." Sharpay spit her coffee out…hitting the blonde bimbo in front of them. After receiving a death glare, Sharpay tilted her head toward Gabriella, the celebrity. The blonde smiled and made a little squeal, pointing her out to all of her friends.

"Gabriella…you love him? You didn't, like, tell him did you?" Gabriella was quiet and Sharpay read between the lines. "Who said it first?" Gabriella muttered,

"Me." Sharpay groaned. The jig was up. Gabriella was the biggest ass in town for her hissy-fits and now she was in love with him?

"Oh goodness, come on girl…I'd normally be happy for you but…are you sure?" She sighed,

"I feel comforting in his arms again. I want to have a family with him. I feel like I felt before that fight. I feel wonderful around him. Sharpay…I giggle at his lame jokes." She spit her coffee at the blonde again (this time she aimed at her) and spoke in hushed tones.

"It's kind of real isn't it?" She stood up slowly and headed toward her car.

"Yeah…what am I supposed to do? I told myself that I'd never fall for him again and now…I said 'I love you' first!" Sharpay shrugged,

"Maybe he was right…maybe this was an opportunity to start over. Gabriella…maybe it really wasn't a mistake. Maybe it was…fate?" Gabriella frowned,

"That's what scares me the most. It makes me think and…I don't like thinking." Sharpay laughed and turned on the air conditioner because it was one of those hot California days.

"I...I can't help you. You have two choices. You can listen to your heart and stay with him…or you could listen to your brain and leave him."

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She just wished that she had never gotten stuck in this mess. Then again…she was glad that she did.

Is it possible that while she was trying to drive him insane…it also drove her insane?

* * *

**Ha Ha...gotta love Sharpay! REVIEW! Just keep this in mind, what goes up always has to come down... **

**Don't forget to watch that High School Musical 3 music video on Sunday at 7:55! Dude, I was so excited when I found out!**

**Anyway...I'll update Tuesday or Wednesday. **

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter! **

"Alright…what is for dinner?" Gabriella called as she arrived home. His car was out front and she was excited because they actually felt married and like a family. She was considering asking him to get them real wedding rings. She was tempted to go back down to Albuquerque and visit their parents.

"Pasta from a box…I can't cook and all you had to do was add water…" Gabriella snickered and sat down at the island. She had a wonderful day. Although Sharpay had spit coffee in the blonde's hair twice and she had gotten chased into work by photographers…she had a great day.

She had finally sat a picture of them on her desk. She wasn't ashamed anymore…she was proud of it. It was a picture that she had found in her memory box. It was a picture of them kissing on a swing in the park.

It was a picture taken by his mother. The families were having a picnic at the park and the couple had escaped and hung out on the swings. (Keeping it G rated, of course, they were in a public park.)

It was actually the only picture of him that she didn't burn.

"Wow, always an overachiever." He sat down at the table and grinned. He was sure that this was his dream life. She was honest with him (at least he thought she was) and he was honest with her.

"Yeah, that's me. Dude…practice was so easy. It was like gym class." He was glowing and grinning. He just had an amazing day. He had bragged to Chad that she loved him (Chad just talked about amazing sex that he had) and he was planning on asking her for a real wedding.

"That's awesome. Sharpay spit hot coffee in this girl's hair twice. It was pretty funny. Then at work I FINALLY got the Derby article. Isn't that awesome?" He shook his head, not really knowing the big deal about the derby.

"She spit coffee in her hair? That's a riot! What did the girl do?" Gabriella giggled. He would ignore the thing that she had worked for and only worry about the coffee.

"She took one look at me and turned back around. Then Sharpay did it again and she didn't even say anything!" Gabriella would have bitch-slapped any girl that spit coffee at her, but the blonde didn't do anything.

"So you are telling me that I could go and spit coffee in someone's hair and they wouldn't care because…I'm me?" Gabriella shrugged. She had no idea how this fame thing worked…but she could get used to it. She had fan girls begging for her autograph all the time. It was like _she_ was the movie star.

Then people were calling them 'Troyella.' Gabriella thought it sounded like a fairy but apparently it was their 'couple name.' She just laughed about it. It seemed like everything had fallen into place.

Except, it was all a lie…she had to tell him the truth eventually, right? She couldn't just lie to him for eternity…it would drive her crazy. She'd tell him tomorrow…or the next day. Maybe she could just wait a few years for him to calm down.

Then again, how could she start the conversation? It would go something like this:

"**Hey, how was your day?" **

"**Good, by the way, when we first got married I plotted your downfall." **

"**Oh, ok…" **

Yeah, if it was a perfect world…Gabriella had no idea what she could do. She just stared at him and lied to his face everyday. She didn't know how she lived with herself. She knew she had to man-up and do it but…she just couldn't.

"Pasta-a-la-Troy is served." She laughed out loud when he put macaroni and cheese on her plate. It was pasta and he did add water.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't had Mac-and-cheese in years! I've always been too 'sophisticated'. Are these noodles shaped like basketballs?" He held up the box and there was a picture of his face on the box.

"Special Lakers edition…so I get like one million boxes free…I thought I already bragged about it. You know, my head is in there somewhere." She giggled and looked through her bowl. He would have macaroni shaped like his head.

"Wow…you are very hot macaroni." She blushed a bit, "No pun intended." He rolled his big blue eyes and took a big bite. She liked to take small bites only getting a few noodles on her fork. He, on the other hand, practically ate the bowl in three bites.

"You know, at first it was really awkward to eat this because well…it's me…then I ate it and it was good." She shook her head swallowing quickly,

"Yeah…I'm not even looking at it." He loved being married and he loved how she wasn't a total idiot anymore. He felt like someone had flipped a switch on her. All of the sudden…she was Gabriella from high school.

"El…I really love you. You mean more to me than anything in the world." She felt her heart drop into her stomach. How could he not know? Did he not know her at all? Was he that stupid?

"I love you too…but only because you have macaroni shaped like your head." He rolled his eyes. He knew there was something different about her…but he figured that she was just caught up in this crazy new marriage.

"Yeah…that's what all the ladies tell me." He slid a hand through his hair obnoxiously, trying to mock Billy Ray Cyrus' annoying look. She grinned and shrugged,

"I'm sure; your noodles are cuter than your real body." He taunted her,

"Yeah, coming from the girl that couldn't look at my rock hard abs the first time we slept in the same bed."

"I could…but…I hated you then. Now, I don't." He was suddenly confused. She hated him? Just that day she had said that she liked him.

"What do you mean?" She freaked out on the inside. Did she just blow her secret? Would she have to confess it all to him now? She lied,

"Well, I mean…I didn't love you then. I didn't 'hate you' I wasn't used to sleeping with you." He sighed, knowing that something was up. He didn't push it, he didn't want to bother her about it.

"Oh…ok. Do you want to watch some TV or something?" She put her bowl in the dishwasher and helped him clean up from dinner,

"Yeah, sure…we can relax and wind down. It'll be hard for me. I had an awesome day and I just ate your face as a meal."

"Yeah…it sounds weird when you say that." She headed down the long hallway to the den. His house was huge and too big for one person to live in. She could imagine that he got lonely sometimes. He was probably out of town a lot for games and stuff…so it was hardly broken-in.

"Why don't you have a maid or butler?" Gabriella asked as they sat down. She was wondering. She was also wondering what he did for fun without her. Did he just exercise and watch TV all the time?

"Dude, I don't want some strange woman in my house." Gabriella was glad that it was off season and he had no games. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself when he started going to other cities to play ball. She couldn't go with him because she had a job here…unless Mary would let her cover al the games then she could. That would work.

"Yeah…I clean my own flat because I can't afford to hire someone to do it for me. I'd hire a maid." He shrugged,

"I'd rather have my house filthy then have someone I don't know in it." Gabriella knew it was true. He was a very private person, except for when it came to her. He'd tell her anything that he wouldn't tell anyone else. She knew his every dream and fear. She knew him in and out.

All the girls in high school used to fawn over his basketball skills and hot body. The girls would follow him around and crowd him. While he said that it was awesome…he told Gabriella that he HATED it. When he had bad days and people asked him what was wrong, he'd say 'Nothing, I'm fine.' Then, he would call Gabriella and they'd talk for hours.

"Yeah, you are a freak." She muttered as he pulled her closer and flipped on the TV. As a commercial of a family playing bingo flashed up on the screen, Gabriella's face brightened and Troy took the words right out of her mouth.

"Let's play cards!" She stood up out of his arms and grinned,

"I'm totally the queen at war." He smirked,

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when I kick your ass." She knew he was going to. He was always better at any card game. He dominated every time they'd play.

However, when the Bolton and Montez family had family night together…Gabriella would kill at scrabble or any other board game. (This sometimes didn't count since she was on the same team as her boyfriend.)

"Do you have any cards?" He shrugged,

"Somewhere…they are old, like high school old. I'll check in here." He walked toward the spare room but Gabriella hardly paid attention, for she was going to check the hall closet. It was stuffed with things that he had kept from their teen years. (He had said that he was going to keep it for when he was old and could sell it. She knew, however, that it was stuff that reminded him or her.)

"Hey Gabriella…" He called from the room he was searching. She sighed,

"Yeah?" He raised his voice, almost angry.

"What the hell is this?"

Gabriella almost peed her pants.

He had found her clipboard.

* * *

**Duh...duh...duh...ha ha! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go! I think that every single one of the reviews had 'OMG' in it. Ha Ha, that's what I wanted! I wanted the major OMG moment. I'm sorry for cliffhanger...but you seemed so desperate! Anyway...this one kind of is too. There are three more chapters in the whole story, however.**

"What is HTFTBISTFDPW?" He read each letter slowing, his face growing redder as he did. He had only read the first few things on the list but he was getting angrier by the second. He felt so stupid. She had played him like a deck of cards.

"Troy…it's nothing…I can explain!" He shook his head at her,

"No, Gabriella, tell me what it means." She had fat tears in her eyes. She ruined everything. She had ruined her marriage.

"How to force Troy Bolton into signing the fucking divorce papers willingly." She muttered, ashamed of herself. She never expected to fall in love with him. She expected to break his heart and get it over with. Now, everything was so complicated.

"So…this whole marriage has been a lie? You've been playing me this whole time?" She didn't know how to word it so she didn't sound like such a bitch. She didn't know what words should come out of her mouth. She didn't know what to do!

"Not the whole time…just two weeks of it…the past three days I…" He stopped her by holding up his hand in her face. He was angry at her and ashamed at himself for not catching it! He was supposed to know her like the back of his hand…but he didn't even realize what she was doing.

"Two weeks? Two fucking weeks? Gabriella, you drove me crazy for two weeks? You have research and materials here to make me want to commit suicide. This whole time, ever since the day we got married, I've been waiting for you to love me back…and I was just a lab rat for you?" She looked down, unable to look in his sad eyes.

"No…it's not that. I was…" He stopped her again. She had no excuses. She couldn't do anything to fix it.

"God…I can't believe you! I can't even look at you. You made me fall in love with you for some sick game! You messed with my head on purpose!" Gabriella stared at the ground. He was right and she was wrong.

"I…" He glared at her.

"I'm not fucking finished!" He read off the clip board with an evil smirk. "Let's see what you planned for me!"

"1. Redo his house

2. Make him wake up EXTRA early

3. Turn him on and then refuse sex (PMS is a good excuse)

4. Act clingy in public

5. Cry a lot.

6. Call him when he's with the boys.

7. Force him to do things that he normally wouldn't do." He finished with a frown.

"Look at that, Gabriella! You got all of those things! Great job! A+!" He had a smart-ass tone. She let out a deep breath.

"I was going to stop…I was planning on telling you." He threw the clipboard on the ground and stared her down,

"When exactly were you going to do that? Were you going to do it when we had kids…so we could ruin our marriage of lies then? Or were you going to tell me tomorrow?" She felt ashamed, she couldn't look at him.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on it lasting this long! I was hoping a week! I thought by the end of the week you'd kick me out!" He groaned,

"Oh yeah Gabriella, I would wait five years for you to leave after a week!" She was staring him down, suddenly giving herself confidence.

"You would still have me if you weren't an ass!" He shrugged,

"Oh, I'm the ass? Well, wife, why don't we talk about that breakup and I'll show you that I'm not an ass and that you were overreacting!" She shook her head quickly. She refused to talk about it! How dare he bring it up!

"No…we aren't talking about it. Why don't you just leave me alone?" She folded her arms over her chest as if she was a spoiled baby. She tied her hair back in the thin black ponytail holder that always lay on her wrist.

"Why don't you just grow up? We aren't teenagers anymore and life isn't a movie." She was angry at him now. Anger flooded her eyes and she just wanted to hit him repeatedly.

"If we aren't teenagers then why won't you grow up and sign the papers?" He glared at her and smirked,

"I'm doing the right thing and dealing with my mistakes. You, on the other hand, are being an immature scared brat." She shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"No, Troy, I'm being honest. I don't want to marry you and I am doing everything I can from keeping it from continuing!" He noted that he was almost crying. He felt stupid. How could he have let this happen?

"Well, guess what? You are stuck in this because deep down…you want this marriage as much as I do." Gabriella just shook her head and muttered,

"Nuh uh."

Who is the stupid one now?

* * *

**I know it was EXTRA short but...three more chapters!**

**REVIEW! I'll update Saturday or Sunday, I won't be so mean this time. I wanna leave ya'll on the edge of your seats...again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HERE YOU GO! **

He used to be dead to her. He had been for years. She didn't watch anything with basketball. She wouldn't even allow herself to read or research him on the internet. She was almost tempted to cover her ears when she heard his name. Then…somehow in all that hatred, she ended up in a bed in his hotel room with a ring on her left finger. Now, two and a half weeks later…she wished she could go back to not thinking about him.

"Fine, tell me after these past weeks you don't want to be my wife. Tell me you don't love me."

"I don't want to be your wife. Please, just sign the papers. I never loved you…this whole time." She said under her breath. She felt like she had no control on the words seeping through her lips. She felt like she was in an out of body experience and watching herself turn down her true love.

She slid the papers over to him. He knew what they were. She had finally drawn up the divorce papers that she had promised.

"El, you don't mean that. Sure you've been planning my downfall behind my back…but you fell for me again. You don't hate me." She finally looked up at him and tilted her head to the side, almost needing to hold tears back.

"Yeah, I do. I hate you and I will always hate you. I don't know how I ended up married to you but it's going to be over soon and we'll never see each other again. I've been tearing you down just to make sure you sign the papers! I have hated you since we broke up." It was harsh, she had to admit, but she got all of her feelings and emotions out.

"Are we ever going to talk about it? Are we going to talk about what happened that night?" She looked down,

"No. I don't want to bring it up. It's done." He stared into her brown eyes and knew that it was no where near done. She was still holding it in her death grip. She wasn't forgetting it.

"We are going to. I won't sign the papers until we do." She didn't want to bring it up. She hadn't thought about it for years and she didn't want to bring it up at all.

"I've changed, Troy. I'm not El anymore. I'm not the girl that yearns for your touch. I'm Gabriella, the girl that is uptight. I'm Gabriella, the girl that tried to drive you crazy. I definitely don't want you." He gripped her hand, knowing that she didn't mean a word she said,

"You'll always be my El. You are just so stuck on that night that you won't give me another chance. Just because you've changed, it doesn't mean that I haven't." She groaned and pulled out of his grip. The spark leaving her touch.

"No, Troy, you haven't. You are still the basketball man. You still expect everything on a golden platter and you still have the same morals that you had when I dumped you. I'm not falling for you again." He shrugged,

"Sure, keep lying. I have changed. I still love basketball, big deal. You still love writing. I don't expect everything on a golden platter and I never did. What morals? Gabriella, you have your mind wrapped around the fact that I am the bad guy…maybe you should take a look in the mirror and judge yourself. You lied to me for 2 and a half fucking weeks." She had nothing to say, so she slapped him across the face. How could he speak to her like that?

"God, if I'm so awful then sign the fucking papers." He smirked,

"No, wife, I'm not signing those papers. You are fucking stuck with me 'til death do us part.' Oh, and I will do everything in my living power to make sure that you don't run away like some cowardly bitch again." She glared at him,

"Run away? You TOLD ME TO LEAVE!" He rolled his eyes,

"I told you to leave _me alone_ AFTER YOU DUMPED ME! I didn't mean for you to leave the state!" She got closer to him and yelled,

"If you were so heartbroken then why didn't you come after me, _husband?_" Now she was using husband as an insult. She was mocking him. He stared her down.

"Because, w_ife, _you didn't want me. You fucking told me that before you left. Remember, you told me that you didn't love me anymore and not to even try to get you back." She gave him the same look and noticed that his beautiful blue eyes were a hurtful grey color. That color that she had seen five years ago before she left.

"That's because you told me that I wasn't worth any of your trouble. You told me that you would have a great life without me." He smirked,

"Really? You have a great life without me too! You got your dream and I got mine." She pulled back again.

"Fine! Then sign the papers and enjoy your fucking dream alone, again, just like you told me you wanted." He got close to her,

"Ah, ah, ah, El, maybe you forgot about the part where I told you that I wanted you in my dream. You know, before your big mouth got us into this mess." She saw a hair fall onto his face and almost wanted to brush it out of his eyes, like she used to.

"Oh yeah, you did say that. Oh wait, then you told me that you hated me. So, clearly, you contradicted yourself. So Troy Bolton, you do get what you want served on a golden platter. You are taking advantage of me, just like you did in high school." He smirked,

"Oh right, because I wanted to date a demanding bitch like you for six years, just to _take advantage of you._" She rolled her eyes,

"In the end, you didn't want me. You wanted the idea of me. You wanted someone to hold your hand and make everything feel better while you stepped on me to get to the top." He rolled his eyes,

"Oh yeah…that's right! I was so fortunate to have such an emotionless and problem-free girlfriend. Maybe you forgot the part where I held your hand and made you feel better while you took advantage of me." She smirked,

"You never loved me." He squeezed her hand tighter, finally noticing that they were touching hands,

"You never loved me." She pulled out of his grasp and scooted back,

"Like hell I didn't. I worshiped you. I was your ego boost. I believed in all of your farfetched dreams while everyone else told you that you couldn't do it." He laughed,

"Oh and I wasn't your ego boost? I didn't believe in your dreams?" She shook her head and tears finally filled her eyes.

"No, you didn't. That night, you told me that I wasn't smart enough for you. I wasn't pretty enough to be your girlfriend when you hit it big time. I wasn't a good enough journalist to get into a big time magazine. You broke my heart on purpose that night and I'm never going to forgive you for that." He was quiet. He had done all of those things. He had crushed her dreams,

"El…I was so mad that I just blurted out things I didn't mean. I never meant to break your heart and crush your dreams." She shook her head and wiped her stray tears,

"That's the thing, though. You did. Before that night I saw you as Prince Charming, the guy I wanted to spend my life with…but now you're just some stuck up jackass that broke my heart."

* * *

**Oh man...there is a little hint on the breakup! The real flashback (of the whole scene) is in the next chapter! Two more chapters!! REVIEW!**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go! It's early but you guys were begging. There is one chapter after this!**

Troy never remembered what he had said to her. He couldn't remember anything about it, until now. He had pushed the bad stuff he had done behind him and focused on getting her back.

Staring at the papers in front of him, he just frowned.

"Give me a pen. Your fucking plan worked then, I guess. You got me back, huh? All you wanted was revenge? So I guess we are a score board. I broke your heart once and now you've broken mine twice. So, Gabriella Montez, you win." She was too good for him. She was too much of an amazing woman to force her into a marriage.

She'd never talk to him again. She'd never do anything with him. However, for the past couple days; he still seemed like a nice guy. Her guy…the guy she should be married to.

"Shut up. Sign here." She pointed to a line at the bottom of the page, and he quickly wrote his unreadable signature. It was the signature that destroyed his second chance in her life. "And here."

Her fingers were shaking. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She had finally admitted her feelings to him; she had finally got her divorce. Did she get everything she wanted on a golden platter?

"Is that it?" He mumbled, checking the time. They had argued an hour and a half. It was eight, so now he had…3 hours to sit and think about what he did. It was something neither of them could undo.

"Yeah, that's it. I've just got to drop them off and we are separated. I'll send Sharpay and Chad to get my stuff." His head was hanging down and he was clearly upset with the situation. Gabriella sighed,

"Well, this is it, huh? It's really over forever." He hugged her quickly, taking in her smell and feel, knowing this was the last time he would see her in person. He knew that he had to remember everything about her because she was going to be gone from his life, again.

"Yeah, El…I really do love you."

Then he watched her walk out her front door. It was really over. He'd never see her again. Somewhere deep down, however, he felt like he was missing something. He remembered that night clearly. He remembered wanting to stop her from walking out the door that night. However, just like last time, his ego wouldn't let him do it. So he watched her storm out that door, like she did five years ago…and he let her go. Again.

* * *

She, just sat in her parked car, after in was stormed with paparazzi. She just sat there and closed his eyes. She just wanted to go back in there and apologize. She wanted to do the thing that she should have done a long time ago. She didn't want to repeat the past. But, she sat there and stared at the steering wheel, remembering back to that day.

* * *

"_Hey." He said opening the door and kissing her. She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top. It was one of those hot, humid New Mexico days. The sun was beaming down hard and like a giant laser, burning all below. _

"_Hey." She stood inside the door, trying to get away from the humidity, so her hair wasn't messed up. _

"_So, want to eat now?" She shook her head and followed him down the familiar path to the kitchen. His parents weren't home and they wouldn't get back for two days. They had allowed him to stay home alone, warning him that he wasn't allowed to have parties. _

_Their parents were loose about the relationship. They let the kids chill alone while they were gone and to sleep in the same bed. However, the trusted them to be mature in their decision making. The couple took advantage of the situation and used it for their own private escape. _

"_I'm so hungry!" She said sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen as she watched him pull their lunch from the fridge. "So…what's for lunch?" He shrugged, _

"_We've got strawberries," He held up a bowl and sat it down next to her. "We've got lemonade, for the lady." She rolled her eyes as he held up lemonade. He held up a sandwich and shrugged, "And we've got our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." _

"_Delicious!" She didn't care about eating like a lady in front of him. She took big bites into her sandwich and he did the same. _

"_So…what are we going to do all day?" She asked, gulping down the lemonade. He smirked, _

"_Well…I'm going to be doing you." She shoved his arm and he spoke again, "I was thinking we could watch a movie or something." She grinned. That's what they always did. _

_There weren't many date places in Albuquerque. There was a movie theater, one nice restaurant, one McDonalds, one airport and three gas stations. So basically your idea for a date was dinner and a movie. However, Troy and Gabriella always spiced those things up. _

_They'd order popcorn and throw it at all the people in the movie they didn't like, and then when people would look back they'd kiss so they didn't look suspicious. _

_Or at the restaurant they would order weird things and then switch plates with other tables. It was really funny to them, but not the city. _

_Or at their airport they'd hold up signs like 'Mo Lester.' Tourists would pass them, rolling their eyes and Troy would threaten them…getting the couple kicked out._

_However deep down everyone knew Albuquerque wasn't Albuquerque wasn't the same without the 'terrible-2,' it wasn't the same without the 'troyella' couple. _

"_Let's do something different. We always watch movies and hook up. We have to switch things up." He laughed, _

"_El, we live in Hicktown USA, all we can do is eat, watch movies and have sex. I know you weren't born here, but it is an understood rule. Boyfriends and girlfriends can only do a few things, play basketball, go to school, eat, watch movies and have sex." She slapped his arm, _

"_That's _your_ unwritten rule because you are a horn-dog. I moved here when I was three, so…I know how things are run here.." He rolled his eyes and picked her up. As he carried her over his shoulder, she just giggled, _

"_Fine, what will we do?" She couldn't speak through her giggles, so she took a deep breath, _

_"…let's…TALK!" He frowned. He hated talking, sure they talked all the time, but it always got her upset or annoyed. _

"…_about what?" She jumped down on his bed and lay at the end. He finally gave up and jumped next to her. His arm went around her waist and looked her in the eyes. His blue eyes were so calm and inviting. _

"_We have to talk about college sooner or later." He groaned, _

"_I choose later." She rolled her eyes, _

"_Why won't you just talk about it? Come August 10th, I'm going to be leaving and we need to talk about that!" He frowned, _

"_Fine…I'm only talking to you to get laid." She rolled her eyes at him. She knew he didn't mean that. He wanted to talk as much as she did. He wouldn't admit it, however. _

"_Yeah, sure, so…" She didn't know quite what to say. She was confused and lost. _

"_El, why don't you come to California with me? I can barely handle two week basketball camp in Arizona, let alone two months halfway across the country from you." It was the first time that she had heard him ask that. Sure he had mentioned how great California was but he never came out and admitted that he would miss her. _

"_Because, Troy, my dream school is in New York, just like your dream school is in California. As much as I love you, I've worked my entire life to get into Colombia and I'm not about to give that up. It's my dream, just like it's your dream to play basketball." He squeezed her hand, _

"_El, my dream is to marry you. My dream is for both of us to have our dream jobs and be married. I love you." She sighed; this was harder than she imagined it would be. _

"_I'll come back to California after four years and stay with you. Plus we'll have summer break and Christmas break…we'll have tons of break. So we will rack up some frequent-flier-miles, big deal. I mean, it's not like I'd get up there and randomly find another guy. My heart is set for Troy Bolton." He whispered, _

"_But…but what if one of us can't be faithful? I mean, we are halfway across the country. I wouldn't know what you would do and you wouldn't know what I'd do." She looked him in the eyes, _

"_That's what trust is for. You are acting like in college that you won't want to be with me." He pulled out of her grasp, _

"_I do! You just don't understand my point of view. I'm going to be in California in a party school with tons of girls falling all over me and you are going to still go to New York?" She scooted over, scared at what he was saying, _

"_Are you trying to scare me out of my dream school? Are you just saying these stupid things to get me to follow you?" He rolled his eyes, clearly upset that she was trying to make him seem like the bad guy, _

"_No, of course not, go to your school and have your great dream without me." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. _

"_Oh right because I chose that school to get away from you, right? I wanted to go to New York so I could leave the guy I'm totally in love with, with a bunch of whores who he could screw at any minute."_

"_Are you saying that you don't think I could be faithful to you? God, I've devoted six years of my fucking life to you. That's right; it's all about TRUST huh? You aren't worried about yourself cheating…you don't trust me enough to be alone." She rolled her eyes, _

"_That's not it! YOU are the one that brought up the cheating thing. You are making it seem like I am just a girl who can't function without you. You aren't my master, you are my boyfriend." He glared at her. She stared into his cold grey eyes and for the first time, had no idea who she was talking to. _

"_I'm not your master, why would I waste any of my time 'ruling you.' I could have a great life without you." She glared at him, _

"_Oh and I couldn't have a great life without you? You are going to sort your life around one thing. Face it; you love your stupid basketball more than you love me. I'm not good enough. I bet you just want me to go there with you so you can have someone to show off!" He laughed, _

"_Why would I show you off? Let's see, I bet there are hundreds of girls smarter than you at UCLA. There are tons of fan-girls that are prettier than you and not at bitchy that I could hook up with. Oh and, by the way, I don't believe you could ever make it into a big time magazine, _honey_." She gasped and slapped him across the face, _

"_Fine, if I'm not good enough then it wouldn't bother you that we split up. I HATE you!" He groaned, _

"_Yeah, whatever, tomorrow you will be back here, begging for my forgiveness." She glared at him. His eyes, his eyes told her that she didn't love him. He wasn't the guy that she loved. He wasn't her guy. _

"_No, I won't. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. So don't even try to get me back." He pointed toward the door, _

"_Fine, then leave if you want to so bad, it's not like I'm going to stop you." She stared at him on more time and shrugged,_

"_Fine. I will leave."_

And she did.

* * *

**There you go. The breakup and the divorce...all in one! What did you think of the breakup? Be honest! **

**REVIEW! Please!**

**One more chapter! I'll probably put it up Friday. But if you review alot then it will be put up Thursday...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to post extra early because it was killing me! I'm sure it was killing you guys too! Well, here is the last chapter! Enjoy! **

It had been a month and a half since she had left his house that day. It had been exactly a month since the divorce had been finalized. She hadn't seen him, heard from him or even read an article about him.

Other than the fact that he was on television playing basketball now, he basically fell off the side of the earth. She, other than the few articles that she had written in the magazine (None containing sports related subjects), was no where to be seen. She wasn't bubbly anymore and she liked to sit at home and watching sappy romantic movies and eat coffee toffee ice-cream until she basically had to throw it up.

She didn't watch 'Sweet Home Alabama' or 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' anymore and she sure as hell didn't eat French foods. She wouldn't even eat a _French fry. _She couldn't even look at Mac-and-cheese.

She was acting as if she had made a mistake. She didn't. She got exactly what she wanted. She was free from him again. He had left her alone and signed the papers. Everyone had forgotten about their marriage and it was old news. No one was digging through her trash anymore and no fan-girl was begging for her autograph. She didn't have special VIP privileges anymore. She was just regular Gabriella Montez again. She should be glad. It is what she wanted, wasn't it?

In the end, she didn't even want a divorce anymore. She fell for him again and he knew it…she just wouldn't admit it to him. That was her defeat; she was always so scared of another relationship with him. He was brave and caring about it, while she was a bitch and close-minded in the marriage.

Sharpay, however, still had her romance with Chad. While she hid it from Gabriella, she knew it was going on. The marriage had brought one positive, a new relationship that was sure to last. Sharpay loved Chad and it broke Gabriella's heart. Troy was _her guy _and now she was heartbroken.

She heard rumors that he was dating again, some blonde girl from some scary movie. However, knowing him and working at a tabloid, she figured it wasn't true. She had broken his heart, again. Was she as bad as him?

He was mad that night and spilled out random things that he didn't mean. She had plotted his downfall for 2 weeks. She had led him on and made him fall for a lie for 2 weeks. It wasn't her. She would have never done something like that to anyone…she just hated him. Didn't she?

_The closest thing to hate is love. _

Her mother had told her that a few hours before she left Albuquerque to go to college. She had never let a single thought go it because it made no sense. Well, it didn't until now. Now it made total sense. She was hiding her passion and undying love for him under a shell of hate and lies. Now, it was too late.

He'd never take her back and her ego was too big to try to beg for his forgiveness. She'd grow up and be _that lady_, she'd be the one in the movie that went home empty handed, while the pretty blonde got the man. She wouldn't get her cliché ending. She already had her two chances and now she was out.

So now she was doing that- oh so famous- walk of shame through the grocery store, where she bought meals to eat alone…and some more coffee toffee ice cream. However through her day dreams, she ran into a man in a hat, dropping his Gatorade and bag of Lays Original chips out of his hand. Her basket had dropped as well and she was scurrying to pick it up. As he bent down to help, his hat fell off so she picked it up for him and they stood up at the same time.

Finally looking up to apologize for her clumsiness and hand him back his Lakers hat, she saw that same familiar smirk and pair of ice ocean blue eyes.

"Hey…wife." She tilted her head to the side and held out her hand,

"Hey, I'm Gabriella Montez. I am probably not worth any of your time because I'm an idiot. I left the same guy twice and I just now realized my huge mistake and my ego won't let me apologize to him. So I sit alone at night and eat coffee toffee ice-cream from the tub, wondering what would happen if I only had a brain." He shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. You see, I let this girl walk out of my life twice without a fight and I am too chicken to get up and fight like a man. I still wake up at 4:30 in the morning and see the empty side of the bed, wondering why the hell I didn't learn from my mistakes." She handed him his hat from her other hand,

"Oh, Troy Bolton…I think I've heard of you somewhere. Didn't you get married recently?" She had a tiny smirk playing on her face and he slid the hat on top of his head, and let go of her hand finally. (They had been shaking hands for an awkward large amount of time.)

"Oh, you heard about that? So, Gabriella Montez, would you like to go somewhere to eat?" She shrugged and looked him over,

"Yeah, I really would." He smiled. He had that real feeling; he knew that this was real. She wasn't lying; he wasn't lying…it was just honest. "Don't get me drunk like that last ho you hooked up with!" She added with a chuckle. He had a teasing tone,

"Ms. Montez, you don't know how I get babes. There is some really good tequila involved somewhere along the way." She sat her basket down and hugged him. It _was _awkward but she needed it. She needed it like the hug he needed that night.

There were flashes all over the place and it just made her smirk. She was making headlines _again. _Now her trash will never be safe.

"We are going to do this right. We are going to start out slow." She whispered into his ear. She was manning up to this relationship. She was going to deal with the responsibilities before she took advantages of the perks.

"By slow do you mean no sex or just limited?" She slapped his arm again and glared playfully. He would never change,

"None…but I'll let you sit on my couch and eat three boxes of chocolate pop-tarts and seven slices of pizza." He shrugged and she finished, "And maybe one day, when you wake up at 4:30 in the morning, the other side of the bed won't be empty anymore." They laid their items on the counter to be paid for. She wouldn't let him buy her things just because he was some _celebrity trying to impress her due to the fact that he could by her groceries. _

"Yeah and that same girl will be fixing me breakfast." She smiled and knew he deserved more than her. She just sighed,

"You deserve that cliché girl, Troy Bolton. I just hope that I'm good enough. I just hope you can love me again." He followed her out to her car and gave her a small smug smile and sat her groceries in her car for her. He opened up the driver's door and watched her sit down and start the car, pulling shades down onto her face. He teased her and she knew he was kidding,

"Yeah, you'll have to prove your love with a few favors. El, everyday at four thirty in the morning, I need breakfast. Remember, I like my eggs scrambled and my bacon crisp."

What happened in Vegas? Neither of them knew, nor would they ever know. Closing their eyes at night all they knew was one thing:

_Whatever _happened in Vegas was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

* * *

**Remember when I told you to remember that eggs and bacon line? Well, there it is! It wasn't as clever as I wanted it to be though...sorry. So...this is the last chapter! Some people were worried about hollywood endings but I tried not to make this ending so...unoriginal...you know. **

**So tell me what you think in the last chapter of 'What happened in Vegas?' REVIEW!**

**I've written an Epilogue and I don't know if I want to post it. So, you tell me. The epilogue would have more of a 'hollywood ending' feel to it. **

**So...what do you think?**


	18. Epilogue

**So, those of you that didn't want an epilogue...don't read it!! Ha ha, for those of you that did****...here you go! **

**It is about four years later! ENJOY! This for real is the last chapter!**

"Gabriella!" "Troy!" "Oh it's so good to see you!" "Can I have your autograph?" "Any babies yet?" "Oh my gosh, it's Troy Bolton!" "How's basketball?" "What do you do, Gabriella?"

Gabriella and Troy heard as they walked in the crowded room. He had her hand in his and wasn't close to letting it go. He was radiant with joy. He was sure that he could have a glow around his body due to his pure joy. He hadn't been back here in ten years.

Gabriella just giggled as she watched a grin break onto his face. They were in a gym. Not a Lakers stadium, he was in the gym that started it all for him. He wasn't surrounded by fan girls that had never met him. He wasn't getting stocked by flashes in their face.

They were just getting bothered by their old East High classmates. He was 28 and at his ten year high school reunion. Sure, it wasn't a glamorous party like he was used to, but it was fun. They got to see how all of the cheerleaders were working at local cafes. They watched as the nerds had invented something or were some important nerdy job.

Gabriella giggled when she saw the boy that Troy used to taunt. Chris Nicolson was indeed an alcoholic. Troy just squeezed her hand and told her that they were going to avoid him at any cost. They didn't want to get hurt or anything.

As they sat down at their tables, they smiled. They had seen his classmates for ten years. He noticed that everyone still bowed at his feet and wanted to know every detail in his life. He just smiled and said 'wow, you look great' to all of them, even if they didn't look great.

"There you guys are!" They heard a squeaky voice, looking up to find a very pregnant Sharpay. Gabriella was sure that she would go into labor at any second. "We thought you wouldn't show up." Chad and Sharpay had wed about a year after the quickie Vegas wedding. She and Chad were ecstatic when they found out about the baby. Gabriella and Troy tried to help out a lot with the pregnancy; so far, going out to buy Sharpay's every demand, when Chad couldn't function anymore due to his exhaustion.

"Nope, we are here." Troy hadn't let go of her tan hand the whole night. He was nervous. The last time he had been in this gym was a few days after their breakup. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Gabriella said slowly.

"I'm so excited! All of those girls that were total bitches and trashed you behind you back are totally getting paid back. That one cheerleader girl is living in a double wide. You know, the girl that called you a poor ho in high school. Now you are totally rich and famous and she's the poor ho!" Gabriella's facial features had an element of surprise.

"Someone called me a poor ho? Girls trashed me behind me behind my back?" Troy kissed her lips to keep her from getting upset. She immediately forgot what her best friend had said and kissed him back.

"Alright, PDA police here and I think you need to visit with your classmates." They heard a male say from behind them. There sat Chad with a plate of finger sandwiches and a soda. Gabriella smiled innocently. She pulled the former Wildcat captain on his feet and walked toward a few people in their old classes.

They got constant questions about fame and how their relationship was going. They'd just say that they were happy and loving life. He kept her close, proving to the high school that they were together. She just squeezed his hand to prove that she wasn't going anywhere. He ran a hand through her hair and twirled a few strands around his finger.

"I'm bored." She laughed and kissed his cheek. She wanted to talk to a few people from the science club and he wanted to talk to a few of the basketball players, so for the first time of the night, they decided to split up.

"Oh my, is that you Ms. Gabriella Montez?" She heard a female voice, only to see her friend who sat next to her in chemistry class. "Wow, you are even prettier in person." Gabriella grinned, genuinely. So many people had told her that all night, only trying to suck up to her. Rachel was a beauty herself. She was Ms. New Mexico a few times, while successfully running a bank downtown.

"Thank you, it's the plastic surgery." She joked, laughing it off. Rachel gave a small chuckle herself. The girls would also talk during class, goofing off after finishing their lab experiments. Rachel was really confused on how to talk to 'famous Gabriella.' She was so used to Gabriella Montez that hated the limelight and now there was this Gabriella who was seen kissing Troy in the middle of the Lakers stadium after a big win.

"Yeah, so…how's life?" Gabriella could tell that the girl was a tiny bit awkward around her. Gabriella had been in the headlines in the past years and was shocked that a lot of people in the nation knew her name.

"I'm pretty good, except for the fact that I'm stuck with Troy Bolton again. He just follows me around." She said giggling. Rachel smiled and brushed a blonde lock behind her small ears. Rachel was shy in high school and that's why some girls picked on her. Boys liked her for her looks and girls tortured her because she was too shy to stand up for herself.

"Yeah, seems like you can't get rid of him." Gabriella just shook her head giggling. She loved when she was treated like a normal girl again, like here. Some of the girls that she had talked to had asked her about being famous and living in LA. Rachel simply talked to Gabriella about life. That's why she liked having friends like Rachel…or Sharpay.

"He's ok. So, what about you? Do you have a family?" She grinned,

"Yeah, actually, he's younger than me." Gabriella was expecting her to mean a man about twenty one or such, but when a boy about three ran up to her and hugged Rachel, she was confused.

"Mommy!" The boy said holding onto his mother's legs. Gabriella noticed that the boy looked exactly like a mix or Rachel and another man. She figured that Rachel had been left or was a widow.

"Oh…he's adorable." Gabriella said watching as the mother picked up the boy. "How old?" The little boy, clearly more outgoing then his mother was, held up four fingers and told the stranger that he was four and turning five soon.

"Gabriella, this is Nate. Nate, this is my friend Gabriella." Nate shook her hand slowly, telling her that she was very pretty. Gabriella was ready for the baby to complete her family. She wanted a dog and two kids. She really did.

"Hello…" Nate told his mother that he wanted to go play with the other kids, because he was bored. His mother told him to behave and the boy was gone as soon as he had come. Rachel knew what Gabriella was thinking. She was channeling her thoughts.

"I bet you are wondering about Nate's dad?" Gabriella shook her head slowly. "It was a one night stand. Actually, it was a forced one night stand, if you know what I mean." Gabriella's eyes widened. Rachel, innocent Rachel, had been raped? She didn't push the subject, not wanting to hurt her feelings and rub salt in her scars.

"Well, Nate is charming." Rachel shook her head in agreement. "You're lucky to have a cute kid." Rachel just shook her head, glad that the brunette understood so deeply.

"Yeah, well…I'll let you go find your number one fan." Gabriella looked over by the basketball goal and saw him sitting quietly, listening to another one of the wildcats talking to him. She could tell that he didn't care about whatever was being discussed, but he still listened. He was so kind and not stuck up. The fame had never really gotten to him.

"…and that's why I couldn't go pro." Gabriella heard the end of a conversation, where Jason (a bench warmer) was convincing Troy that he was good enough to get into the NBA but his 'oddly shaped head' stopped him.

"Hey El…Jason was just discussing why he couldn't go pro. It's so interesting, you know?" Gabriella grabbed his hand and smiled at the boys. The guys had always liked her. They'd discuss 'how hot she was' in the locker room and then get chewed out by the captain.

"Hey boys, do you think I can steal him away for a minute and a half?" They shook their head, giving her their regards and heading off to their own spouses. Albuquerque was such a small town that most everyone married someone from their high school and lived down the street from each other.

"Thank you!" He said kissing her head as they headed back to their table. "As much as I love basketball and playing for the Lakers, that isn't the only thing I'm interested in. So, I saw you over there talking to Rachel Hall. What is she up to?" Gabriella sighed and gave him a half smile,

"She has a four year old." Troy grinned, he loved kids. He couldn't wait until he and Gabriella could have kids. It was the right time in their relationship, it just had to happen. He squeezed her hand, showing he was excited and anxious for them to have kids.

"Really, who's the lucky guy?" Gabriella lowered her voice, making sure that no one was listening in on their secret conversation. As she whispered the four letters into his ear, he gasped. He'd never think that someone would do that to Rachel. Rachel never did anything to anyone. She was so angelic and nice. "Oh…"

"ATTENTION WILDCATS!" They heard someone say over the loud speaker. The couple looked up to see their class president standing at the podium, grinning like an idiot. Troy groaned, Maura was always an overachiever and had the biggest crush on him. "It is time for us to catch up and have awards. Well, we will start with…"

Troy and Gabriella drowned the girl out as she started out the awards. They were all stupid like 'looks the same as high school' or 'looks totally different.' The whole room was anxious, hoping to win an award, but Troy and Gabriella were just staring at each other and occasionally kissing.

"…and most successful couple goes to our infamous 'Troyella' couple who actually hit it big time! They put Albuquerque on the map!" Gabriella blushed and wiped her mouth as she saw all of peers staring at her.

"Um…thanks?" Troy muttered as he was shocked at all of the attention. The room shrugged and turned around, waiting for more awards. Gabriella sighed. After all of these years, her classmates still weren't shocked when she and Mr. Bolton having 'not-so-private PDA' in the school building.

"Alright, now it is time to release our dream capsules. Don't you remember when we made them on the last day of school? It is what we wrote down on paper that we wanted in our futures. Now you can read them!" Maura said, getting her peppy tone again. Troy honestly didn't remember what he had put on his. He was sure that it had something to do with professional basketball or something a teenager would write.

Gabriella couldn't remember either but she thought it would be something about a magazine or something like that. Maybe it was something about college or something random that her innocent teenage-self would write.

They noticed that all of their former classmates were getting lists of things that they wanted in their future, knowing that few of them came true. Some on the lists were outrageous like 'being a millionaire' or 'living in space.'

Gabriella's piece of paper was a half sheet of notebook paper, knowing that she had shared it with her then-boyfriend because he got the same size. Looking at her paper she giggled it read,

**I don't know what the future holds. I just hope that in the future that I am happy. That's all I want, a happy future.**

In the very corner there was a little not that said **T.B loves G.M. **It was in Troy Bolton's chicken scratch, but she could read it just fine. When he glanced at his he broke out in a half smile.

**Gabriella Montez. She's the only thing I see in the future. **

Gabriella started crying tears of joy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was shocked as he felt the tears on his shoulder.

"G.M loves T.B." She whispered into his ear and he laughed, correcting her terms.

"Actually, G.B loves T.B." She kissed his lips gently,

"G.B plus T.B equals B.A.B.Y" His blue eyes lit up, realizing what she meant. He held a hand to her stomach and she shook her head.

"So El just to let you know, my baby is never going to step foot in Las Vegas." Gabriella agreed,

"I agree…this time history ISN'T going to repeat itself."

This time they learned their lesson…

What happens in Vegas doesn't stay in Vegas!

**Alright, homies there is the hollywood Troyella ending. NO SEQUEL! Ha Ha...thanks for all the reviews and PEACE OUT!**

**Well...my school year starts August 8th so I'm not sure if I'm going to be starting any new stories. MAYBE a few oneshots but it is doubtful. **

**However, it has been fun in Vegas with you guys this summer. Lol. **

* * *


End file.
